Flower of the Ludus
by ShadowKira
Summary: This crossover is mostly just throwing XWP character's into a Spartacus setting, Xena has taken Spartacus' place for the story. Read more to discover how it plays out and also please forgive the first chapter, I struggled with the beginning. GxX
1. Chapter 1

The following story is rated M for language and violence, there are some hints to sexual situations but you won't get any vivid descriptions. Both shows belong to their respective owners, which are pretty much the same anyway. _; I'm just borrowing their character's to weave my own version haha. I apologize for any mistakes specifically towards the beginning of the chapter, it was difficult for me to write this story because I am not used to writing action scenes.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes stare emptily at the ground before them, the small specks of sand shifting to the cheers and tremors of the crowd above. The distinct sound of steel on steel rising above the din of cheers and hollers. The pale eyes drift close as the scene above flashes behind their eyelids, a smaller man tries to hold off a gladiator.<p>

His dirty brown hair sticking to his brow as their blades meet, both men grunting as neither gives way. The gladiator smirks behind his helmet, and swings a powerful right swing towards the unprotected mans temple. The crowd cheers as the blow lands, breaking the two weapons apart. The gladiator wastes no time, he brings his sword arm back and then brings it back over his head in a large and powerful arc. Feeling his adrenaline kick in, the smaller man moves to raise his blade but is unable to move quickly enough. He cries out as the gladiator's short sword meets his trapezius muscle and the bone hidden underneath on his right side.

The smaller main pulls his body free from the sword, the hope seeping from his eyes as he feels the limp form of his sword arm at his side. Using his left hand he pulls his sword into his working hand and takes a half stance as the gladiator gloats just across from him. His armored hands held up towards the heavens as the crowd cheers.

Finally the gladiator turns back to his breathless and bleeding opponent, the taller man moves forward slowly. A grin pulling apart his lips below his thick helmet as the man across from him moves to attack. The gladiator easily evaded and cries out in triumph as his sword finds itself ripping into the stomach as his enemy.

The pale eyes opened again slowly as the lifeblood from the dying Thracian above drips to the sands lying at booted feet, confirming the waiting Thracian's minds interpretation of the battle above. The cheering becomes almost deafening as the telltale sound of the other Thracian's head being severed from his body permeates the air.

xxxxx

"You're up." A deep voice grunts, grabbing the tall form roughly and jerking it into a standing position.

The pale eyes regard him coolly as he pulls them towards the bright light streaming in from above, the steps are narrow and the cheering grows louder with every step the two figures make closer to the arena. Yet the face of the dark warrior remains stoic even as they pass over the threshold and onto the blood stained sands.

The eyes glance up along the stands, the faces of the people locked into an excited frenzy. The more upstanding citizens feign disinterest as the new warrior is pulled into the line of view, Caesar smiles as a general off to his left stiffens.

"What is it, Darfus? See something displeasing?"

The man in question relaxes instantly at the calm voice of his leader, "No, I thought I recognized that Thracian cur for a moment."

Caesar's brown eyes narrowed slightly but he held his tongue as his general continued to study the lithe figure in the arena, rising slowly the man took his full height and readied his commanding voice.

"My people! I present you with yet another gift, another Thracian dog to feed to our powerful gladiators! Only a few have survived thus far but from what I hear, this one is special. It is said he is favored by a God! The God of war no less. Let us see if there is any truth to this statement." The ruler smirked as he returned to his seat, Darfus had once again taken on a rigid stance in his seat. His young wife Iliythia frowned as she watched any sense of serenity slip from his face, she then slowly brought her attention back onto the arena as the chanting picked up. Two Gladiators moved forward from the edge of the arena, one brandishing an axe and another a short sword.

Two more gladiators remained in the shadows of the Arena, one of them throwing a second short sword to the tall Thracian waiting in the sun. The pale eyes glanced down at the sword at their booted feet, the blade was chipped and rusted but it would have to do.

The pale eyes shot up as the man with the axe moved forward, his war cry echoing around the arena as he charged the unarmed Thracian.

The figure grinned, the white teeth standing out against the tan face and wild dark hair. Leaving the blade on the ground the Thracian easily dodged the oncoming gladiator and twisted their body back around as they delivered a solid kick to his back. The gladiator cried out in pain before turning and swinging his axe wildly at the slimmer form.

The gladiator with the short sword moves forward slowly, hoping to catch the Thracian off guard as they're busy dealing with the axe wielding gladiator. The two heavily armored figures move in a pincer movement as they attempt to move in for the kill.

The Thracian smirks as the gladiator's armor hints to the approaching gladiator from the back, the form a mere blob in the armor but its approach certain.

Waiting until the last second to make their move, the Thracian barely dodged the downward arc of the sword. There was a hiss as the fabric of the Thracian's tunic and chest wrapping met the business end of the sword. But the sound was drowned out by the startled cry of the Axeman who had been too close to avoid the blow from the sword. His own weapon ricocheting off of the swordsman's armor. Gritting his teeth the gladiator wrenched his sword free the other man's dying form.

He turned and his eyes widened, he now realized what the gasp was that had erupted from the crowd. The Thracian stood grinning, her teeth and chest bared to the entire arena. The Gladiator curled his lip up in disdain as he stared at the feral eyes of the woman before him.

"What is this madness?" He snarled, "No woman is ever to stand as a warrior in the Gladiator's realm!"

Caesars lips pulled into a smirk as he watched the events unfolding in his arena, he rose once again to speak to the now mumbling crowd. Knowing full well that the God's did not frown upon the practice but the people more often than not were insulted when a woman was forced into the arena. If they lost, it was frowned upon because women were naturally weaker. And it was unfair for them to be pitted against the objectives a normal Gladiator had to face. And if they won, it was a blow to the pride and ego of any man present.

"Now, now, Gladiator. There is no set rule saying you can deny this criminal her well deserved punishment... Although I am a bit surprised she was disguised as she was, is that a chest bind?" He questioned, his voice growing a bit more serious.

Darfus swallowed next to him, "Caesar... She was, she led the Thracian coup a few days back."

Caesar's eyes flickered to his general for a moment before moving back over the crowd, they seemed confused more than displeased.

"This woman, was in charge of the Thracian coup that took place just days before now. She is the reason that a whole unit of Rome's loyal men met an untimely demise." He said, his voice gaining in volume as he spoke. The whispers grew louder as the crowd digested the new information, Caesar smiled broadly now.

"What say you people of Rome? Fight, or no fight?"

The answer was clear, without hesitation the crowd erupted in cheers of "fight."

The Thracian grinned at this and without hesitation moved to pick up the axe from the fallen gladiator, she lifted the weapon into the air and let out a loud war cry. Caesar nodded to the two gladiators in the shadows and they moved forward brandishing their own weapons menacingly.

The woman cackled as the three remaining gladiators circled her slowly, her eyes flicked back and forth between the three forms looking for the weakest link. She found it in one of the new arrivals, she could see the look of fear as it crept into his eyes.

Her lips spread once more into a wide and ferocious grin as she watched their muscles twitch in anticipation for some change in position from her but she held firm her own muscles relaxed and ready to move at any given moment.

Seeing the shaking gladiator behind her, the Thracian decided it was time to make her move. She turned on him suddenly, forcing him to go on the offensive. The man shoved his spear forward hoping to impale her but the Thracian was too quick and the spear met it's mark behind her. The sword wielding gladiator fell to his knees as the spear-men met his untimely end, the Thracians blade cleaving his head clear from his shoulders. The crowd cheered as the woman raised her hands up towards the sun. The blood of her enemy dripping down her body slowly as she looked up through half lidded eyes at the sun. This was what she lived for, they could keep her here as long as they wanted.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the crowd grew quiet, she could hear the axeman approaching, his feet heavy on the hot sands.

The crowd gasped as the Thracian woman caught the axe in mid swing, she had seemed completely oblivious to the approaching man just seconds before. The man grit his teeth as he struggled to pull his weapon back from the stoic woman before him, her body was still but he could see the muscles underneath her skin were tight and hard as rock. She wasn't going to budge, panic filled him as he strained to remove the axe to no avail.

The man made a move in desperation to take the female warrior off guard but she barely flinched as his fist met her cheek. Her lips once again curled up into a sadistic smile and the man felt his insides cooling already as her cold voice met his ears.

"Wrong move."

The crowd moved to their feet as the axeman was knocked to the ground, the woman standing over him looked to the crowd before jamming her thumb down in a disapproving manner. The crowd cheered louder before erupting into a deafening cries of "kill him, kill him."

The pale eyes moved downward, the scent of urine was quickly overpowering the smell of blood and sweat as the man below her squirmed. She lifted the axe high above her head before bringing it back down to meet the sands below. The axeman cried out as his right arm was severed from his body with a sickening crunch, he raised his left hand in front of him. The limb was shaking and unsteady as he tried to beg for his life, the expression of the woman above him immediately darkened. She had planned on drawing it out, feeding the crowd until they could feed no more but she suddenly felt enraged by the pathetic man before him. He resembled a child, snot bubbling at his nostrils as he pleaded and begged.

With one last swing she cleaved his head from his shoulders, a murderous snarl erupting from her throat as she threw the axe across the arena. She could barely hear the crowds cheering as she turned to head back towards the shadows, she wanted nothing more to rid herself of the blood of such a pathetic being.

xxxxx

The Thracian scowled as she was led into a tent room full of noblemen, it was still dingy and dirty seeing as it was connected to the arena. The floor was dirt and the walls were were fairly thin. Even for it's size the tent was filled and their barely seemed enough room to walk through, the pale eyes softened slightly as they fell upon a blond haired man lined up with the rest of her group. Her eyes stayed focused on the blond haired man, ignoring most of the men she was passing as they turned up their noses at her dirty body and wild hair.

"Glad to see you survived, brother." The woman whispered as she was forced past him, the guard shook her roughly.

"No talking, unless you're asked a question. Slave." He snapped, dragging her down to the end of the line of Thracians before stepping back, it was then that the woman noticed a line of noblemen looking specifically at her group. And now, specifically at her.

"Bidding starts at ten dinars each, or fifty for the group." One of the Guards started, he was obviously higher up than the one before. His armor was much more decorated and his demeanor dripped importance. Scoffing slightly the warrior woman gazed over the group, most of the men were crinkling their noses in disgust. All but two, the more enthusiastic of the two had his eyes locked only on her.

"One hundred dinar for the lot of them!" The short enthusiastic man cried out, the rest of the men shook their heads and began to disperse.

"Going once, going twice... Sold. To Batiatas."

"Was that wise?" The taller of the two remaining men asked, Batiatas looked at him with amusement.

"You will see in due time, Solonius. I've just become rich, my ludus has now grown twice if not thrice as strong."

The other man snorted, "They're nothing but fodder, you speak through your ass Batiatas. I shall once again be victorious over you when we meet again in the arena."

Batiatas watched Solonius' retreating form with a smirk before turning back to the guard, "Here are your dinars, have them moved out to the front. I'll have my servant Ashur meet you there, he'll be driving the wagon."

The guard nodded and turned towards the Thracians, he made sure they were all secured before moving them towards the front of the tent.

The female Thracian watched as Batiatas was approached by none other than her former Roman Commander, Darfus. She furrowed her brow as she watched their expressions closely.

"Batiatas, do not take that woman. She will poison your ludus..." Darfus hissed, his expression filled with both panic and fury.

"Do you know her, Darfus? I saw how she fought, there is no reason based off of her abilities that I should not want her to fight along side my gladiators. Woman or not. Besides... I can't let my wife be the only one to have fun with the gladiators, can I?"

Darfus shook his head, "You do not understand Batiatas... Caesar wishes that woman dead, if he discovers that she still lives you and I shall both suffer greatly."

A knowing look entered Batiatas' eyes, "No, you shall suffer greatly. Who am I to know this woman? She is nothing more than a thracian dog to me, nothing more than a gladiator. If you continue to harass me and my ludus on this matter, the news may slip into Caesar's ear..."

Darfus watched Batiatus move out of the tent and into the head of his wagon, his fate now rested in the hands of a lanista.

xxxxx

Batiatas looked over his new gladiators, they had all survived their fights in the arena and proved that even if they lacked in skill that they had the will and the aggression to survive.

He stopped in front of the female gladiator who was regarding him coolly from behind dark, dirty bangs. "What's your name, woman?" He asked, his eyes moving from hers to give her a thorough once over.

"Xena." She replied in a bored tone, Batiatas' eyes found hers once more.

"I see, that makes sense. I have heard of you. All of the stories of the deadly female pirate and conquerer are true. And you're now even said to be favored by a God! What good fortune I have." He said, his smile broadening on his face with every word. He reached out a hand to stroke her taunt stomach, Xena fought back the urge to swat his hand away but before anything more could be said a woman erupted into the room.

"I hear you've brought more gladiators home, Batiatas. Who is this? Purchase seven gladiators get a whore free?" The woman asked, wrinkling her nose up in disdain as she looked Xena over quickly. Her blonde curls bouncing as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Lucretia... This woman is no whore, she is in fact the reason I purchased this group. Meet our new trump card for the games my gorgeous flower."

Xena watched the exchange in mild annoyance, the woman's lip were now pursed. "Who is she then? She has to be pretty important to get this reaction out of you.."

Batiatas moved towards his wife and placed several kisses from her jawline down, "Do you remember that warlord who gave Caesar such a run for his dinar not so many years ago?"

Lucretia gasped and swatted her husband away, her brows now furrowed in a combination of anger and worry, "Batiatas, what are you thinking?" She cried, she began to pace back and forth her ornate gown flowing elegantly with each stride of her long legs.

Xena fought back laughter at the scene, although her expression stayed neutral from the outside. Batiatus squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"My love, please... Calm yourself, our ludus has been in need of new fighters. We need something fresh, something no other ludus can offer the crowd, she is just that."

Lucretia paused in her pacing and stared at her husband in disbelief, "If Caesar finds out..."

"If Caesar finds out, we know nothing my love. We merely purchased gladiators from the auction tent, nothing more. Nothing less. And I promise you, prosperity shall return to our ludus with this purchase. Once these warriors are cleaned up I think they'll show us just how much more they're worth." He said turning back to face his new fighters, he approached Xena once more. She could smell the stale wine on his breath as he leaned in towards her, "You will fight for me, won't you?" He asked, his dark brow arching slightly.

The warriors full lips remained stoic but her eyes moved to Lucretia before returning to Batiatas, "Just make sure they give me real men to fight, no more pissing farmers..." She replied coolly. Batiatas laughed before nodding to the nearest guard.

"Send them to the baths and then to Doctore, he'll want to see his new gladiators."

Xena watched as the couple exited the room, she wasn't sure that she liked them but she couldn't help but smirk at the opportunity to kill in the arena.

To be continued in chapter 2.

* * *

><p>I wasn't going to post this one just yet but... Oh well, this was the other story idea I had. Not as original as the other one I'm working on but it to me is going to be good in it's own way... Lucretia and Xena are not doppelgangers in my version by the way sorry for any confusion. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, some of this chapter is explaining some stuff that has happened in the XWP show, I apologize in advance because I'm sure it will seem a little boring but I want you to get a feel for what has happened in this universe and to see the differences between this story and the original plot of the show. After that I offer some fight scenes and a hint to the next chapter... Hope you like this chapter better than the first. :)

* * *

><p>Several moons had passed since Xena had come to the house of Batiatas, the female warrior had been trained as well as she could be. Her quick temper and violent attitude had subdued most of the other trainees as well as amused and interested the more seasoned gladiators.<p>

But the only man the woman felt compelled to speak to was Lyceus, Doctore noted similar facial features but said nothing to his master. The two Thracians dominated the training grounds, and if they were paired with anyone other than each other the man who was unfortunate enough to find himself their partner was usually found missing teeth and brandishing new bruises.

Lucretia watched the two Thracians fight from above, her nose crinkling as she turned from the scene. "She's nothing more than a barbarian..."

Batiatas winked at his wive before drinking more of his dark wine, "She need be nothing more to win in the arena... I think her carnal rage will go over well amongst the common people who will be watching."

Lucretia glanced down once more towards the woman below who was currently pummeling a training post with her wooden sword, she was being punished for breaking her last blade across the forehead of her foreign training partner.

Xena grinned as she snapped her second blade of the day, she threw the hilt to the ground before turning back towards Doctore. "These training methods of yours bore me... Aren't they meant to challenge?"

The tall dark skinned man narrowed his eyes at the younger woman, "If you'd like to skip the training we could always throw you into the ring and see how long you'd last..."

Grinning wildly at the warning Xena wasted no time in responding, "I'd love nothing more."

xxxxx

"So you want to throw the Thracians into the arena? The whole lot of them?"

"No, the female has requested that she no longer participate in the training I offer. She thinks it beneath her and I'm not so sure that I disagree with her. She's skilled for her age, there was very little refining for me to do."

Batiatas sat a moment, his jaw clenching and relaxing as he mulled over his options. "The only upcoming fight is a very big event, Doctore... You've got my balls in a tight place here... My wife already thinks I've blown a fortune on this woman, what am I to do if she dies in her first arena fight?"

The taller man bowed his head slightly, "I do not mean to speak against you but I think she could hold her own in the arena but if you'd feel more comfortable with her having a partner... The young man with sandy hair who came in with her is almost as skilled as she is."

"Are they familiar with one another?"

Doctore was quiet for a moment before responding, "I believe they're siblings, Lanista."

A grin spread wide across Batiatas' features, "Then fight they shall."

xxxxx

Xena sat quietly in her cell, the cool stone walls doing nothing to calm the fire burning beneath her skin, she and Lyceus had been extremely successful... Until they'd met Caesar, the young woman had cursed herself with misfortune when she'd chose to bed the man. And she hadn't bed a man since, she'd always preferred the soft curves of the female body anyway.

Although she was not sleeping her eyes were shut tightly, she pointedly ignored the sound of approaching footsteps as she thought over the day that her army had fallen to the hands of the cool deceptive man.

"Up, now slave." A deep voice grumbled from the other side of the thick door, "The lanista wishes to see you."

Groaning the woman rose to her feet, her dark bangs hanging in the way of her brilliant blue eyes, as soon as she was through the door she was pushed roughly to walk faster. Gritting her teeth she imagined choking the guard behind her out with the thick chain connecting her manacles.

Barely containing herself until they reached the lanista's study the woman's stiff shoulders only relaxed once the guard backed off to just outside of the chamber, she watched the with disinterest as he shuffled through scrolls on his old wooden desk.

"I hear you've been giving Doctore trouble, we can't have that in this ludus. I understand that you think the training methods we offer here are beneath you, as does your brother."

Xena's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of Lyceus but she remained silent. "Will you perhaps be more cooperative... If I offer the two of you the opportunity to fight in the upcoming arena match?" The small man asked, raising eyes as he did so. Xena allowed a grin to stretch her lips, her white teeth flashing as she tried to contain a laugh.

"It's a good way to persuade me... But I've learned to not promise anything, lanista."

Nodding Batiatas chewed the inside of his lip thoughtfully, "These are far more difficult opponents then the idiots that they had you fight in the arena not so long ago, there will be three matches, you will fight together in the first. They will split you in the others, your brother will fight first and you second. Give them a good show... And do not disappoint me."

xxxxx

Two moons had passed since Xena had been called into Batiatas' office to discuss her opportunity to fight in the arena, the ex-warlord had behaved herself until the day that the advertisements for the fight were out. Word had spread quickly through the ludus and her obedience had immediately crumbled.

She and Lyceus had begun to reek havoc in the training pit once more, Xena had broken one of the other trainee's arms with her wooden sword and had nearly killed another when she broke another sword in half and had partially impaled him on the remaining faux blade in her hand.

Batiatas' had watched almost every incident from above, his jaw set firmly but his silence strong. The day had finally arrived for the Thracian siblings to fight in the arena and the lanista was more relieved than he had been in a long time to have two of his gladiators out of his ludus. He was dressed to charm and with his gorgeous wife by his side he did just that. Lucretia stood a good two feet taller than her husband, a bright red wig accentuating her wide emerald eyes. She flashed a wide and bright smile at every politician that they passed, her curls bouncing lightly as she nodded her head towards their wives.

A short blonde followed behind them her head down as she fought to follow the two to their seats, Caesar was seated on a rather high raised platform behind the rich and well known. A large and ornate fabric tent was shading the ruler from the harsh sun. He nodded to Batiatas as the lanista approached, the short man and his wife took their seats and Lucretia began to converse with one of the other wives excitedly.

In another part of the arena Xena stood admiring her new armor for the fights, the thick silver colored helmet had a protective strip covering her nose but allowed most of her eyes to be uncovered which could be both a blessing and a curse. The helmet also came down around her eyes and then came in over her cheeks towards her mouth. There was a small ridge along the very top of it that was thicker than the rest, it would give her a little more protection if someone hit the top of her head directly but if they used to much force the ridge could be forced downwards and into her skull. Raising an eyebrow slightly she moved onto the arm guards, the bracers for her lower arms were nothing more than thick leather, but the shoulder guard for her sword arm was much more reliable. The plated metal was as close to form fitting as she could hope for and while protective still offered almost a full range of motion. And the thick leather strap that connected it was the only thing covering her chest from attack. The only leg protection she had came in the form of thick leather boots, the tread on the bottom was worn and left much to be desired but at least they fit well. The female warrior had been blessed with a strong build and an abnormally large height for her village, she was as tall as most of the men she had encountered in her short life, if not taller.

This had made it much easier for them to match her to an armor, and she was grateful for any small favor that might change the outcome of the upcoming fight. Although she knew she was far more skilled than most of the men here, having the wrong armor could have not only left her too exposed but if it did not fit correctly it could also slow her down. The armor she'd been given didn't cover as much as she would have liked but the range of motion was good and it covered enough that she could at least calculate her guard in advance.

Her weapons for today's fights were two short swords, the blades were chipped and more dull than the warrior kept her personal weapons but they'd have to do. Her brother had been fitted with far better armor. His back was fairly exposed but his chest was well armored as were his shoulders, his forearms bore similar bracers to his sister and he wore a light chain mail under the armor that went just slightly passed his thick leather belt.

Grinning at Xena Lyceus leaned his blade nonchalantly on his shoulder, "This is it sis, we're going to make mince meat out of these poor bastards."

The woman shook her head with a laugh at her brother's enthusiasm but she knew he was right, all joking aside. The only threat that this arena held for them today lied in the final fight and the threat would rest solely on her shoulders. And she was grateful for that,she had always been protective over her little brother, especially after he had followed her when she ran away from home.

After her home village of Amphipolis had been attacked by Cortes, Xena had gone off in pursuit of the warlord. The battle to protect the village had changed the young woman, her blood boiled at the thought of battle. And a good fight helped to tame her unusually quick temper and the more she fought, the calmer she became. It took several days for her to finally decide to stop her brother from just following her, she had tried to force him back home but the young man wanted nothing to do with it. He had always looked up to his sister and wanted nothing more than to join her on her journey.

Xena's expression softened as she smiled at her younger brother as he tightened his armor, he had grown into a fine man. And she knew her mother would be proud if she were here to see him today, it had been several years since either one of them had seen their mother. After defeating Cortes Xena had taken over his small army, and she and Lyceus had quickly gathered new recruits and had created a much larger and formidable army. Xena's blood lust had gotten the better of her, she and her army raided villages for supplies but she made sure that no women or children were harmed during the attacks. In a sort of trade off she also confronted and defeated most of the other warlord's she encountered, stealing their men to grow her army further.

Her reign as one of the most well known warriors in all of Greece was cut short when she encountered Caesar, at the time she was more well known for being a pirate. Having taken to her ship after growing slightly bored of her land conquests the warrior was completely thrown off guard when she'd met the smooth talking and powerful man. She had easily fallen for his deception, her fate had been to be crucified but her life and some of her men's had been spared by none other than Darfus. The man had stolen them away from death's row to replace some weak points in his army, claiming that the slaves had been gifted to him from a local merchant to promote his sales.

The slaves had done well for the first few weeks but Xena had grown bored of wearing chains and listening to the buffoon, one of her men had responded poorly to a man just below Darfus and had incited the rage of the guard to the point where a fight had broken out in the middle of camp. Not wanting to miss out on the action Xena had joined the fray but had placed her weapon down immediately as Darfus entered the scenario. Enraged by the sudden coup Darfus had quickly sold them to the very merchants he had claimed to have bought them from, bringing Xena one step closer to Caesar.

xxxxx

Xena could feel her pulse quicken as the large metal doors creaked open before her, the sun streamed in from outside. The dark haired warrior glanced towards her brother as they crossed over the threshold leading into the area. The deafening roar of the crowed picked up as the two made their way towards the middle of the arena. Lyceus grinned wide and lifted his sword into the air, his other arm raising his shield high above his head as well.

Xena's expression however had turned dark, her eyes were locked on the platform raised high above any other seat in the first set of rows. The pompous man sat being fanned by two slaved, one male, one female. She then noted Batiatas' position not far below Caesar, his wife turned around in her seat in a heated discussion with the woman seated behind her. Most likely over some form of juicy gossip, her eyes then moved to the right slightly and she was met with a curious gaze. A petite blonde was staring at her intently, and even from the distance Xena could see the body language of the smaller woman shift into embarrassment as she realized she was caught staring. The blue eyes lingered a moment longer on the young woman's form despite the loss of eye contact before she glanced back towards her brother.

The two of them smiled at each other a horn sounded and the crowd grew quiet, off to their left another set of large metal doors opened and two gladiators stepped out from the ring. A moment later, the same could be heard happening off to the right. The six combatants gathered in the middle, all armed with various weapons typical to the arena.

One of the two men off to the left held a thick rope that Xena recognized as a lasso, she could also see a wicked looking dagger sheathed at his hip. The man next to him sported a weapon that made the hairs on the nape of her neck rise slightly, the weapon was known as a scissor. It was an odd looking weapon that boasted a steel pipe that covered the man's forearm and ended in a wicked looking blade.

Her eyes shifting to the right Xena looked over her other two opponents, one of the two sported a trident and a net. And the second the familiar combination of a tall shield and a short sword.

Caesar stood, his hands outstretched as he greeted the eager crowd.

"Today we offer up six combatants for Rome's entertainment. The middle group shall fight with the group to my left first, and the winners shall fight the second group." He said in a leisurely tone, he then returned to his seat his expression pleased as the crowd roared their approval.

The horn sounded again and the first fight had started, Xena watched the other two gladiator's carefully, the two men did not remain still for long. The man with the short sword rushed forward, his shield clashing against Lyceus' in harsh gnashing of steel and wood. Xena's eyes moved to the man with the spear as her brother fought off the other swordsman. She brandished her double blades with ease, twirling them to get a good feel for their balance as she moved opposite of the man only several feet away. As far as weapons and armor went, he had the upper hand. As far as experience went, the woman had no doubt her skills surpassed his own. His stance was off, and was too stiff. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with the weapons he'd been given to use and it would be the death of him.

He let out a weak war cry and charged forward, thrusting the trident straight for the gladiatrix's exposed abdomen. But the woman was one step ahead of him, she'd seen the shift in his muscles before he'd even finished his thought to move. The sword in her right hand came crashing down on the wooden shaft of his trident causing it to shatter the wood and sever the trident head from the weapon. Leaving him with a jagged edged staff.

The man cursed as the trident head fell to the sand, he pulled back his weapon and tried once more to impale the woman hoping to catch her off guard. But Xena once more evaded his attack and cut another section off of the edge of his staff, the crowd jeered at the man's obvious discomfort with his weapon.

"The net you idiot!" His companion hissed as he continued his fight with Lyceus, the man grit his teeth before faking a jab with the staff and then shifting his body weight so that his neat flew out towards the dark haired woman instead. Xena had been expecting the net to have been used earlier but despite his efforts her opponent's companion had merely given her the heads up. The swordsman shook his head at his partner's stupidity before launching another round of strong attacks to Lyceus' sword and shield.

Xena grinned as the man pulled back his neat, one of her two swords dragging in the sands along with it. "Oops, clumsy me."

He grinned, and readied himself for another attack. The two of them circled one another for several minutes before he made another attempt but Xena was growing bored. She caught the net up in her blade and pulled the slack taunt before pulling on it just a bit, the man unused to the net had been holding it incorrectly. The spikes spread out along the length of the net digging into his hand through his leather hand guards as he fought to keep a hold of his secondary weapon. He cried out as Xena jerked the net free of his grasp, blood dripping into the sand as his weapon was dragged away from him.

Gritting his teeth the man rushed forward his crude spears jagged edge coming at Xena fast as his adrenaline peaked, barely dodging the raging attack Xena grinned as she shook her sword free of the net and brought it down into the man's wide back. A gurgling cough erupted from the hunched form before the man gave one more feeble swing at the now grinning female warrior.

Falling to his knees, Xena watched as the life began to slip from the man's eyes. She could hear the crowd chanting to have him beheaded, and she complied without a second thought. The head landed with a dull thud and rolled almost a foot away before stopping, the glazing eyes staring emptily at the sky above.

Turning nonchalantly the woman watched as her brother fought off the opposing gladiator, Lyceus' skills were not up to par with her own but she knew her brother was far more skilled than the other man. Lyceus' green eyes flashed her way before he returned his full attention back to his fight, the other swordsman grit his teeth as the young man's intensity suddenly more than doubled.

Lyceus' shield crashed into the other man's with enough force that he was sent stumbling, the man cried out as his ankle twisted under the pressure of keeping himself upright.

The crowd gasped as Lyceus landed a blow behind the shield severing the flesh of the warrior's bicep down to the bone, the man cried out again his voice cracking slightly as he dropped his shield and stared at his arm in shock. The wound was the last thing his eyes would see, before he could make another sound Lyceus' blade found it's mark in the man's throat. The blade easily went through and ended the fight without question, the siblings turned to face Caesar. Who had risen once more from his seat and was offering them a casual clap to show is approval of their victory, the crowed was anything but casual. They were out of their seats crying out praise for the new gladiators, Lyceus grinned and raised his sword high above his head. The blood dripping down his blade as he waved it around, Xena shook her head slightly before raising her own blade into the air. Her hand remained clean though, as she had wiped her blade off on the slain gladiator before lifting it above her head.

Turning as the horn blower prepped for the next match Xena retrieved her second weapon from the sand, "I want the one with the Scissor, you can have the other one." Lyceus pouted at his sister, his green eyes pleading with her to reconsider.

"But sis... I can handle the other guy, c'mon. I don't want to fight a guy with a rope!" Xena shook her head as the horn sounded again, this time twice. She noted the stances of the two men across from them, they were much stronger and obviously more skilled than the last two.

"Be careful." She whispered before moving away from Lyceus slowly in an attempt to mirror their opponents, Lyceus rolled his eyes with a sigh before following suit.

The men across from them were backing up slightly before moving apart from one another, Xena changed her pace by moving forward and away from Lyceus. Several minutes passed in mostly silence, the crowd was hanging on their seat waiting for the first move. Growing tired of the dance Xena gave out a loud war cry before launching her body forward in a powerful charge.

The large man she was attacking was surprisingly quick on his feet, he moved off to her right, swinging his heavy weapon straight for her head. Her eyes widened as the blow knocked her off balance, the tip of the oddly shaped blade had come within inches of her left eye and the vibrating of her sword was sending pains the whole way down her arm. But shifting into survival mode the gladiatrix's face became stoic as the man moved to rush her again, he blocked her swords with his protected arm. The metal grinding and sparking as the two combatant's fought furiously, Xena moved to swing her sword to land a blow when a strangled cry averted her attention.

The lasso wielding gladiator had Lyceus' on his knees and struggling to keep his position as the lasso tightened around his neck, Xena felt a sinking feeling enter her stomach as she watched the color fade from her brother's face. A feral look swept across her features as she created an 'x' with her swords and pushed her opponent back with her full strength, she swept a leg between his and forced him over before rushing towards her brother. She threw one of her two swords, the lasso fell into two halves and her sword landed half way across the arena and buried itself in the sand.

"Ly, on your feet, NOW." Xena snarled between deep breaths, she then narrowly missed a very close blow from the angry Scissor wielding gladiator.

"Fuck..." She hissed through clenched teeth as she felt the sting of a fairly deep slash to her shoulder, she barely had any down time as the man was once more charging towards her. His formidable weapon held high above his head as he drew closer, she could feel his far heavier body bearing down on her and forcing her to the ground as she found his weapon once more just inches from her face. Her regularly used sword arm straining as she tried to hold the weapon away from doing any damage.

"Xena!"

She closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her lips as she felt the warm life blood of her enemy slipping over her fingers. Her arm almost numb as the man's strength finally ebbed away and his body crumbled down next to her. The second blade buried up to the hilt in his gut but off to an upward angle, the blade coming out not far below his shoulder blades.

She glanced towards Lyceus as he ran to her side, there was a rather painful looking slit along his thigh but it was merely a superficial wound. She grinned at her brother as he helped her to her feet, "These men, they were _much_ better." She said her eyes alight from the fight, Lyceus shook his head with a grin. His chest heaving from his own fight. The two turned, finally noticing the crowd who were all once again standing tall their voices straining as they praised the bloodied and dirty warriors of the arena.

* * *

><p>I'm seriously hoping this chapter makes up for how poorly done the beginning of the first chapter was, I'll rewrite that eventually. I promise! I figured I'd update this story for a chapter or two before going to back to working on <em>Stranger<em>, I'd hit a bit of a block for what I want to happen in the next chapter but I think I have it all sorted out now. Hope you guys liked it! I have a feeling you'll definitely like the next chapter, I'm excited to finally add the other half of this awesome pairing to the story. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I was so excited to write this chapter... Hope you like it!

xxxxx

Xena sat below the arena, she was laying out on a small stack of hay. She'd been resting ever since she'd finished cleaning out her wound to her shoulder, it hadn't been as deep as she'd first thought it to be and was relieved and a bit annoyed at herself for allowing even a fairly well rounded gladiator to land a blow on her. No matter how superficial it was, he'd still drawn blood. Her temper was red hot and the fight had not completely sated her need for blood.

She paced the small stone walled chamber, her muscles coiling and relaxing like a caged predator. She could hear the roar of the crowd seemed to pick up and the dark haired warrior could tell the fights were over. She knew her brother would be sent down to a room like this, and without a second thought she moved quickly over to the barred door. The guard moved to fetch her and was shocked by how eager she seemed to be to get back into the arena, he pointed to the new set of armor she was to wear over her chest wrapping and loin cloth. The cloth portion of the outfit was a deep red similar to the ones worn by the Roman soldiers, the skirt that came down from her waist ended in a thick band of silver colored fabric, dark brown almost black boots that went up to almost her knees were pulled on and laced tightly. She was to wear to rather short silver bracers on each forearm and a matching silver breast plate that hinged and also covered her back, and to hold the pieces together a thick dark brown belt was pulled tight as well. Three thick leather strips hung down over her groin going to almost the bottom of the skirt. The last piece of the new armor was the brilliant silver helmet, the helmet came down on her face to the bottom of her nose. It then wrapped around her cheeks, dipping up slightly to expose some of her hair, before dipping down once more to cover the base of her skull. The eye holes could have been wider but it was far more protection than she'd had in the previous match. Feeling her confidence increase ten fold the warrior retrieved her double swords from the wall before making her way to the door, her lips set in a tight line.

The guard shivered as the cold as ice eyes met his own, there was a feral aggression thick in the expressive blue orbs that seemed to dry his mouth instantly and cause his palms to grow slick with sweat.

He quickened his pace and threw the heavy doors open without hesitation, Xena's eyes followed him as she walked past before she disappeared into the bright light flooding in from the arena. The crowd upon seeing the gallantly dressed gladiator began to woot and holler. Her opponent was to be Draco, a well known Gladiator who had dominated the arena for almost a year.

She flashed her white teeth in a wicked smile as the doors opened across from her, the man's tanned skin was mostly exposed over his well muscled chest. His war skirt was far shorter than Xena's, the blue fabric falling at about mid thigh and the leather with medal studs just two inches higher than that. His arms and shoulders were heavily armored with the layered manica, and topped with shoulder armor that mimicked lion's claws. The thick straps holding the armor on met in the back with a leather plate that covered and protected most of the upper back. Her opponent's helmet was a well recognized one. It depicted a man's head in a lion's mouth, the helmet covered all of the head and face and the base of the skull. The last part of the armor, where the leather crossed in the front creating an 'x' was reinforced with a circular piece of metal with a realistic heart engraved in the center. Draco the lion heart was definitely not fodder for the arena, the excitement the crowd had displayed for Xena upon her entrance was a mere whimper compared to the cries and excited chants that were echoing around the large open area now.

Draco's sword was almost twice the length of Xena's short sword and it's curved blade was known as a Sica, she could tell the blade was in far better condition than either of the two she'd been given.

Wishing her helmet offered better visibility the woman continued the same pacing she had been doing below ground, she could feel her muscles twitching beneath her skin as she fought down the urge to charge the man across from her.

Caesar rose once more from his seat, although he could barely be heard over the excited fans the ruler did his best to set up the fight. "My people! I bring you one of the rising stars of the arena! The God's smile upon her so far... Let us see if they prefer her over our favorite, Draco, the lion heart!"

The horn sounded suddenly and Xena's body lurched forward as if on it's own, the gladiatrix saw red as she rushed her opponent. Her swords both coming down in powerful arcs from above her head, the man grunted as he attempted to block her ferocious first hit. She was close enough that she could just make out his lips moving behind the mask but in her enraged state she heard nothing but her heart and the cheering of the crowd. Draco stumbled backwards, seemingly thrown off guard by the intensity of Xena's attacks as she continued to volley one powerful blow after the other. She could barely feel the painful pang of her blades as they vibrated from the force of clashing with the sturdy Sica of her opponent.

She was slightly baffled by the man before her, he made no move to be on the offensive. Was he wearing her down?

Letting out a loud cry of frustration she rushed the gladiator again, this time ducking into a roll before coming up and slashing at both of the man's knees. She grinned with satisfaction as his wounded legs gave out, and he fell to the sand. His knees barely able to hold him up the man leaned off to the right and onto his Sica, the tip of which was now buried in the sand next to him.

Xena grinned as she felt her adrenaline coursing through her veins, she tilted her head back as she listened to the cheers and cries from the crowd to end the fight. What seemed like moments of basking in her victory was only seconds and looking back down towards the bleeding man she positioned both of her blades in an 'x' at his throat. She could tell he was pleading, begging for his life. But she didn't care to listen, grinning wildly as she pushed her hands together, bringing the swords down in a scissor like motion. The ex warlord felt a tingle roll down her spine at the sound of the cartilage and flesh being severed by the blades, she had to pull her hands apart for a second when the dull blades slowed in their progress. She then slammed them back together, the steel sliding cleanly through the remaining bone and connective tissue with ease.

Xena closed her eyes, the swords slipping from her hands as she allowed her head to fall back. The crowds cheers and praise along with the high of having sated her blood lust, she could feel the rage seeping out of her and she allowed her head to fall forward again before looking over the headless corpse at her feet.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a fresh cut to the man's upper thigh that she had not noticed before, her eyes then shifted towards the severed head lying several feet away. The helmet and face shield still intact, Xena chuckled slightly at this. Everyone had always praised the helmet not only for it's unique and beautiful design but it's protective qualities as well.

She bent down at the waist before kneeling by the head, her fingers brushing along the detailed chin of the man's face before gently sliding her fingers beneath the edge of it.

The crowd grew quiet suddenly as a strangled sob erupted from Xena's hunched form, the chilling sound was louder than any fan above the arena. Xena was rocking back and forth the blonde haired head held tightly to her breast as she cried out, over and over until her voice cracked.

Caesar nodded his head towards Batiatas, one brow raised in confusion at the display.

"She's as good of a rebel as she is a fighter, we needed to give her some incentive to work well with the others in our ludus."

Caesar smirked at the response, and nodded his head before signalling to the horn blower once more.

The horn sounding had barely registered for Xena, she remained where she was trying to will away the last few moments and take back what she'd done.

She only snapped back to reality when she saw the helmet being moved from the edge of her line of view, her eyes narrowed as they fell upon the face of the true Draco. He was much taller than Lyceus, and his skin a few shades darker. A thick scar ran from his right ear almost to the side of his mouth, his dark eyes seemed to mock her despair.

Her eyes trailed lower to the man's mouth and she could feel her temper building again, the grin written across the lower half of his face had to go. She retrieved her blades after placing her brother's head gently to the sands below, her fingers closing her brothers blank eyes with care. She gave him one last look before facing her next opponent, Draco's smirk widened now that the gladiatrix was on her feet.

"You had better use that rage... Otherwise I will crush you." Draco said as he pulled Lyceus' Sica free from the sand, twirling his two Sicas in his hands with ease and flare. The crowd once again picked up their cheering as the true lion heart showed off his skills, Xena watched him carefully awaiting his move.

Draco moved in quickly for the first hit, he came at her first with the right blade and then the left and continued to volley powerful blows to her blades before backing off again. Xena grit her teeth, her swords once again causing her arms to shake and weaken due to their vibrations following the attack. She moved in on the offensive, her right blade aimed for a high strike but doing a three hundred and sixty degree turn before coming around with her left sword aimed for the lower thigh region of the leg.

Draco hissed as he felt one of the two blades slice into his thigh, the wound wasn't too deep but he was still shocked that the woman could function well enough to land a blow at all. He swung his right sword down to meet hers as she was finishing her turn and then brought his left fist into her side.

Xena doubled over, the breath knocked from her lungs by the force of the blow. She could also feel a sharp pain at the impact site and could feel that three of her ribs were at least cracked. Gagging she glanced at the wound as the hand was retracted, taking note to the metal claws on the back of the gladiator's gauntlet.

She braced herself for impact as she received a right hook to the face for staring, falling to one knee the gladiatrix fought to clear the spots from her vision as she heard the crowd cheering for her own beheading. How fickle they were, they didn't really care who it was dying on the sand. As long as they got their dinars worth of blood they were appeased.

Lurching forward as she saw Draco's shadow shift the woman brought one of her blades behind his bare left knee, she held the blade down by the tip and forced the blade against his flesh before sliding it from hilt until tip against the sensitive area. Draco cried out in pain as his muscle was severed just behind his knee, his leg collapsing and bringing him down to Xena's level, the woman smirked at him as she placed her sword to his throat.

"Looks like I crushed you." She whispered as she slid her sword into his neck up to the hilt, she placed the sole of her boot to his shoulder before pulling her blade free and kicking the dying man to the sand. She then turned towards Batiatas and Caesar and threw the sword towards them but not with enough force to find it's mark. Instead if fell several feet short of the edge of the arena, it's bloodied tip buried deep within the sand.

xxxxx

After the fight Xena had been returned to the ludus, she was the only one who could currently stake her claim to a prize today. But for once the ex-warlord was in no mood for pleasure, her appetite had been more than just sated earlier in the day. She was laying on her cot, her chest unbound and staring at her stone ceiling. Today the other trainees had taken their last training course before their test to become a true gladiator and compete in the arena. She could hear them celebrating already as they made their way to the bathing chamber, she felt the sadness seeping even deeper into her heart knowing that could be her brother returning with them now if she had just allowed herself to train with the others.

Her eyes shifted lazily to her door as a knock echoed off her walls, "What is it?" She asked in an extremely unfriendly tone, the guard unlocked the door without her consent and pushed it open for the small woman at his side. Xena recognized her as the same petite blonde who was seated by Lucretia in the arena just hours before.

The girls cheeks were flushed and Xena could tell that the young woman had noticed her wardrobe or lack there of. Xena waved the soldier off, she didn't want to make it any more awkward for the young woman by having the guard over hear the entire conversation.

The guard dipped his head before backing out of the room and locking the heavy door before making his way back down the hallway to give the two of them some privacy, Xena looked the girl over again. The brilliant green eyes were now plastered to the floor, the warrior tilted her head off to the side."You're first time?"

She asked nonchalantly, the girl raised her eyes for a moment before averting them again she moved to answer but her voice cracked nervously.

Xena wanted to tell herself that her carnal pleasures had all been sated for the day but she wanted nothing more than to ravish the young woman in front of her and even if only for a few hours she wanted to forget about what had happened but her pride was struggling to ignore the fact that this gift was most likely from the same people who'd killed her brother. She'd seen the other whores that had been brought down into the gladiator's sleeping quarters, and this one was dressed far better than any of the others she'd seen.

"Come here little one." She said patting the bed, the girl looked up defiantly at this.

"I'm not that young."

The warrior's eyebrows raised at the tone, she rose from her cot and went right up to the shorter woman.

"Prove it." She whispered before pushing the young woman into the nearby stone wall, her lips pressing into the soft lips of the blonde capturing a surprised gasp as she pushed her against the wall more firmly. Although she could feel the stiffness caused by the girl's shy demeanor, Xena could also feel that she wasn't minding the attention as much as her body language was leading on. The warrior slid her tongue across the girl's bottom lip and was almost immediately granted access into her mouth.

Xena smiled at how willing the young woman was, and how much she was begging to be touched. But before the two could really enjoy themselves a loud banging was heard at the door.

"Gabrielle! What in the name of Hades do you think you're doing?" Lucretia cried rushing the guard to unlock the door more quickly, Xena's expression immediately grew cold.

"What in Hades are _you_ doing in my cell?" She spat out, her words dripping with venom as she spun away from the now disheveled blonde.

Lucretia glared at her but said nothing, "Gabrielle, come along, _now._ Your father has been looking for you."

Xena's eyes widened slightly, "You're related to them?" She asked, her voice harsh and her anger growing by the second. The young woman lowered her eyes for a moment before looking up at the warrior her eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry for the confusion... I came here to give you my condolences for what happened earlier..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, now come."

"She's right, _you_ have nothing to apologize for. Although I can't say the same for your parents..." She said before turning her back on the pair, Gabrielle glared at her mother before rushing past the guard and up the stairs.

After Lucretia left Xena found once again laying on her back, alone. Her thoughts drifted back to the beautiful daughter of her owners, those eyes were going to haunt her for the rest of the night. She found her hand drifting down her stomach and into her loincloth but her hand offered her little comfort compared to the hand of another.

xxxxx

Okay, so, I will be working on Stranger again and then I'll most likely do the next chapter here. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Not only am I super excited to work on this story more but the new Spartacus season is only like a month away! I wasn't originally planning on watching Vengeance but seeing as they decided to bring back Lucretia... I really want to see how they one, pull off having her survive and two how they show her character now that she's gone through such a traumatic experience. Plus they mention she wants to exact her revenge on Crixus, definitely want to see that. haha.

* * *

><p>Lucretia glared at her husband, her jaw set tight as she tapped a well manicured nail against the flawless skin of her arm. "You have to get her to eat or she won't be able to fight." The woman spat out angrily, her neck and cheeks flushed.<p>

"I can't force the woman to eat, Lucretia... Believe me, we've tried."

"Then try something else, husband. But do not just sit around on your ass complaining about how your prized gladiatrix refuses to fight when you've baited her into the decision." She quipped, her husband snapped his jaw shut. Refusing to give his wife the satisfaction of continuing the argument, instead he planned on shutting her up by correcting the issue.

Lost in thought Batiatas never even noticed his wife leaving his study, the woman moved quickly through the halls until she came to a slightly smaller chamber. "Gabrielle?"

"Yes mother?"

"Could you come here a moment dear?" The older woman asked as she took a seat on her daughter's neatly made bed, the petite blonde emerged from her bathing chamber shortly after. Her hair pulled back in a loose braid, she sat next to her mother.

"What's wrong mother? You look pale."

"I know I told you not to speak to that gladiatrix... But we cannot get her to eat, I was thinking you might be able to convince her..."

The younger woman chewed on her lip as she considered her mother's words, "And you're only having me do this so she'll fight, yes?"

Lucretia narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "Yes but that is irrelevant, do you want her to starve? Do _you _want to starve?"

"No, I don't mother. I would actually prefer to earn my own dinars off of my own work, my literature." The blonde responded, rising from her bed and turning from her mother to return to the other room. She paused in the doorway, "I will talk to her but not for your benefit."

xxxxx

Gabrielle smiled at the guard as he lead her down into the gladiator's living quarters, "Thank you Joxer, I'll be fine from here."

The guard nodded, his slightly too large helmet sliding down to cover his eyes as he did so. Gabrielle fought back the urge to laugh as the man quickly turned and mumbled to himself as he corrected the disobedient piece of armor.

Glancing through the space between the door and the doorway, the blonde could clearly make out Xena's almost nude body sprawled across her small cot. She still couldn't believe how tall the woman was, her strong body was stretched across the entire length of the cot, her feet almost off of the edge.

Deciding she'd stared for long enough the blonde knocked on the thick door, no response. Trying louder the second time, the small woman hoped that the gladiatrix would be able to hear her but after a second time of going unnoticed she decided to slip inside the room. Closing the door quietly behind her, the young woman made her way over to the side of the cot, she lowered herself down next to the small bed.

Watching the older woman sleep, the blonde would never know that this peaceful looking creature could ever be capable of the things she'd done in the arena had she not seen the blood thirsty animal the gladiatrix became as soon as she stepped out onto the bloody sands.

Reaching out of reflex, Gabrielle's hand moved to correct a stray piece of hair that had fallen into over the warrior's eyes. The younger woman quickly regretted her decision because the sleeping Xena awoke suddenly and held the blonde's wrist in an iron grip.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Xena growled out, her voice low and raspy.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you..."

The black haired woman's eyes narrowed further, she sat up and pressed her back tightly to the wall as she coolly regarded the petite blonde.

"How old are you, girl?"

"Almost twenty four summers old... I'm guessing you're not much older yourself." Gabrielle responded as she rolled back on her heels before moving onto the edge of the bed, her left hand rubbing absently at her right wrist.

"Twenty seven summers, although I would think you'd be younger."

"It's the height, I get that a lot. It's pretty unfortunate actually... My mother says I'll never get a good man with a face like mine, I just draw in the immature boys and lechers."

Xena remained silent but reached out and and gently stroked the young woman's chin, Gabrielle felt her breath catch in her throat as the sad eyes looked into her own. Despite the silence, the warrior's eyes spoke volumes.

Blushing the blonde finally pulled her head away, her eyes locking onto the rather irritated slash on the other woman's arm.

"That looks like it's getting infected... I'll be right back." Gabrielle said, rising from the bed quickly.

Xena's eyes followed after the smaller woman, she sighed and allowed her head to fall back until it rested against the cool wall behind her.

She didn't want to be awake, she didn't want to be alive. If anyone deserved to be alive it was Lyceus, he had been the one who kept her in check whenever they would raid villages. He was the reason that she hadn't killed women and children and left most of the men alive and kicking to tell the tale of the of the female warlord.

Tears burned behind her closed lids as she fought to keep down the despair that had been eating at her insides since she'd returned from the arena, balling her fists up tightly the warrior fought away the urge to scream.

Gabrielle paused in the doorway, her brows furrowing with worry as she took in the anguish written across the older woman's features. Her emerald eyes widened as Xena suddenly started slamming the back of her head into the wall, the blonde moved forward on instinct and wrapped her arms around the now sobbing woman.

"Shh... Get it out." She whispered, her voice soft as the warrior's body went limp in her arms. Almost a candle mark had passed when Gabrielle finally heard the other woman's breathing calm and even out, laying Xena down gently on her side before finally tending to the wound on her arm.

Dipping a small piece of fabric into the water based medicinal solution the ludus' medic had offered her. The wound was not significantly deep but having gone untreated the cut was now puffy and tinged with red. Dabbing the arm gently with the solution Gabrielle's eyes softened as she watched the warrior's brows twitched slightly in her sleep.

Once she had the injury cleaned and dressed she rose from the bed silently, giving one last glance towards the sleeping Xena before slowly making her way out of the gladiatrix's cell.

xxxxx

Xena's eyes fluttered open slowly, her head was throbbing and her mouth was dry. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep but she could tell she'd been crying, pinching the bridge of her nose the warrior sat up slowly.

She blinked and gazed around her empty cell, and then her eyes trailed down to her arm. She stared for a moment at the neatly tied dressing that had been applied to her wound but before she could think about it more she heard a small noise by the door.

"Good, you're awake!" Gabrielle said with a wide smile, Xena felt her lips twitch into a small smile of her own given the girl's contagious good mood.

"I brought you some food," the blonde said, her nose wrinkling slightly as her smile widened. "Fish and some kind of stew... I'm not often in the kitchen so forgive me if I don't know exactly what it is that I'm feeding you... But I can tell you that it tastes amazing."

The warrior watched as the girl approached with the deep tray, she was relieved that it had such steep sides because otherwise she would have had to worry about the steaming stew ending up in her lap. She could see the blonde's arms shaking as she attempted to keep the tray level as she reclaimed her seat on the cot, she barely managed to take her seat without spilling the stew.

Several minutes of silence passed between the two, Xena looked up as she placed her bowl back on the tray.

"I'm sorry for the other day... I didn't mean to insult you by assuming you were... A gift."

Gabrielle stared at her for a moment, a bit of stew dotting her lip. The blonde quickly moved to wipe the stew away before a blush slowly crept across her cheeks, "I-it's not a problem. I mean that is what they do..."

"But I don't want to think you look like a common whore, because you don't. Although you don't really strike me as a wealthy woman..."

Gabrielle's brows furrowed at this, her lips pulling down into a small frown. The warrior quickly cleared her throat and shook her head.

"I mean... You're very easy going, you're not snobby like most of them are."

"You mean I'm not like my mother."

Xena let out a small huff, once again pinching the bridge of her nose. "I didn't say that..."

"You don't have to, I agree with you. And I actually take it as a compliment, I try to distance myself from that sort of behavior. Mother hates that I do... She says she can never take me anywhere because I embarrass her."

Xena remained quiet, watching the shift in position as the younger woman tried to cover her emotions. But the warrior knew how it felt, having your parent want to hide you for being different. It had been how she lived every day of her life back home. Her mother would never have admitted it to her but she'd known that her daughter was different from the day she was born... And even though they'd loved one another they fought more than they got along.

"She gets so angry when I choose to sit in my room and read and write rather than play politics with her and her friends."

Xena chuckled lightly at the irony, "That was one of the few times my mother was truly proud of me, when I learned to read. Although didn't last long once I ran away..."

Gabrielle looked up finally, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. She sniffed and smiled softly before placing her bowl next to Xena's.

"Looks like we have more in common than I thought."

"It typically works that way." Gabrielle added with a chuckle, Xena was about to respond when her door was suddenly flung open.

A much larger guard stood in the doorway, his spear pointed towards Xena. "Up, now. Batiatas wishes to see you."

Gabrielle stood up slowly, the tray forgotten as she moved towards the guard. "I'm sure she'll come willingly if you ask a little nicer. Brandishing your weapon aggressively like that is completely unnecessary."

The guard looked towards the blonde but held his position, "Your father would like to see you as well, m'lady."

Gabrielle sighed and looked towards Xena who had gotten to her feet, she was glaring angrily at the guard but said nothing as she was lead to Batiatas' study.

The lanista was waiting for them, a large chalice of wine held tightly in his right hand. He glared at his daughter, "You were not to speak to this woman again, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle glanced towards her mother who was lingering by the doorway, the woman averted her eyes and said nothing. Gabrielle looked back towards her father her jaw set tightly, "Yes father, please forgive me. I was merely trying to get her to eat."

Batiatas glanced towards his wife but said nothing more on the subject, instead he looked towards Xena.

"I've been meaning to speak with you, gladiatrix. What happened to your brother is extremely tragic..."

Xena's lip pulled up into a snarl, "Don't play the fool Batiatas, I know that was you're doing!" She cried, her voice breaking as she tried to reign in her emotions.

The lanista grinned and swirled his wine, "I may have drawn up the plans... But you acted them out. And quite well I might add, even his begging didn't stop you."

Xena stared at him, her eyes dark with fury. "He did not beg! I did not recognize him!" She cried, fighting the guards who were holding her.

Batiatas' grin widened, "Oh, but he did my dear. And everyone saw it but you. I'm sure if you'd listened you would have heard him as well but I cannot speak for that. I couldn't hear anything but the cheers from the crowd as you severed his head from his body..." Xena rushed forward, temporarily breaking free from the guards behind her. But two guards came forward from behind Batiatas, the tips of their spears pressing into the warrior's upper chest, just below her collar bone.

Xena's chest heaved, her hands balled tightly into fists as she stared into the eyes of the lanista. Pure hatred pooling in her pale blue eyes as she fought down the urge to lash out at the guards. Her body was in no condition to fight, she would most likely empty her stomach before she could land a single punch.

Batiatas nodded to one of the guard's closest to the alternate entrance to the room, the guard returned shortly after and Xena felt her heart stop. She let out a strangled sob and lowered her eyes. "Mother..."

Gabrielle looked between the older dark haired woman and her father, her expression appalled.

"Father, what are you doing?" She cried, the man raised his hand to his daughter. His eyes never leaving the spot where Xena had fallen to her knees, "Stop this!"

Gabrielle glanced towards her mother but Lucretia was watching her husband intently, her fingers just brushing her lips.

"Now, you told me you were going to obey me before... And you didn't come through. Your brother paid for your disobedience, do not make history repeat itself Xena. You will fight, or your mother will die."

Cyrene was shaking, her eyes set on only Xena. The woman looked up slowly, the shame and guilt burning in her chest. "Mother, I'm so sorry..."

Cyrene shook her head, "No, you're no child of mine...!" She cried out, her anger and anguish clouding her judgement as her daughter once again turned her eyes towards the floor.

Gabrielle watched the scene with sadness, the pain that Xena was in was like nothing she'd ever seen. She knew how politicians could be and how badly her parent's wanted to be in the secluded circle of the elite but she wondered if all of this was worth it. She wondered how as human beings they could do this to another, "I believe you've gotten your point across father. Let me take Xena back to her cell..."

Batiatas turned on his daughter suddenly, the back of his hand landing heavily upon her cheek. "You will do no such thing! Guard, escort her to her chambers and make sure she doesn't come out for the rest of the night. And you two, take _her_ back to her cell where she belongs. Send the medic in to make sure she'll be fit to fight in the arena, there's another big event coming up within the next few days. I want her to be one of my fighters."

xxxxx

A day had passed since Xena was inspected by the medic, the man had informed Batiatas that as long as she returned to her training a few days before and stuck to a regular diet she would be more than ready to return to the arena. He had redressed her arm and cleaned out the two puncture marks to her upper chest and deemed them insignificant. He'd also checked her reflexes and her stamina. The warrior had gone through the movements as if by instinct, there was something cold and calculated about everything she did during training now. She and the other new gladiators had all been merched into classes with the veterans of the arena.

Crixus watched the woman with interest, he crossed his arms across his broad chest before approaching her. Xena knocked her opponent to his feet, Barca glared up at her from the sands.

"Letting a rookie get the best of you already, Beast of Carthage?" Crixus asked, his tone sarcastic.

"Shut up you horses ass, she just got lucky." The man spat out as he quickly climbed to his feet, Crixus glanced towards Xena.

"You may be a _decent_ fighter but I still find it insulting to fight on the same sands as a woman. You'd better not slow us down, gladiatrix."

Xena glared at him for a second before turning to head in for lunch, her eyes drifting up towards the villa. Gabrielle watched her sadly as she looked away and continued forward until disappearing under the overhang.

The blonde turned away from the balcony, her lips turned down into a soft frown. She moved back inside, moving quickly through the hallways and glancing occasionally through any open doors. She paused as she finally came across what she was looking for, "Uhm... Excuse me."

Cyrene glanced over her shoulder, the sheet she was folding almost sliding from her fingers as she half turned to face the younger woman. "Yes m'lady? What can I do for you?" She asked in a hurried voice, her eyes looking everywhere but Gabrielle's.

"Please, look at me."

Cyrene raised her eyes slowly, the pale blue the same as her daughter's. Gabrielle reached out and took the woman's hand, her brows furrowed with sympathy. "I am truly sorry for your loss, and I wanted you to know that I do not condone my parent's decisions... If there was anything I could do to fix this, I would. I am so sorry."

She watched as the older woman's eyes teared up, Cyrene moved forward and wrapped the blonde up in her arms. Her sobs moving both of their bodies as she wept on Gabrielle's shoulder. After a few moments Cyrene moved to pull away and Gabrielle smiled warmly at her, "If there is ever anything you need. Come to me and let me know, I will do my best to help you in whatever way I can."

"Thank you dear, you're truly kind... But I've held you up long enough today, I will however keep your words in mind for the future."

Gabrielle nodded before turning to leave but just as she was getting ready to round the corner Cyrene's voice stopped her, "One request for you... You have a kind heart, would you please... Take care of my daughter whenever you have the opportunity to? She and I have never seen eye to eye... And it will be sometime before I will be able to fully forgive her for what has happened... And I've already hurt her deeply with my words... But they were spoken out of anguish, I love my daughter. I loved all of my children and if I can't be there for her right now... I would like to believe that there is someone who could be. And I think you have enough goodness in your heart to do so."

Gabrielle nodded, she could feel her eyes beginning to sting as the woman opened up to her. "I will do my best, you'll be hearing from me."

Cyrene watched as the younger woman disappeared, she sighed and looked down at her work. She regretted what she'd said to her daughter but the pain had been too much. She'd been in the arena when Lyceus was killed and she couldn't get the image out of her head. Closing her eyes the woman tried to will the memory away but was met only with disappointment.

"One day at a time..." She whispered as she refolded the sheet before picking up another.

* * *

><p>I considered making this longer to be around the same length as the other chapters... But I think this is actually a good place to end it. So I apologize, it's a little shorter than I was originally intending on it being. I may take a hiatus from this story to finish "Stranger". It will be my first story that I finish and I want to get to it before I start to lose the clear image I have for the ending. So for those of you reading Stranger, we're getting closer to the best part. ;)<p>

I also need to do some more planning on this story, not sure how I want it to end. Not sure if I want it happy, sad, similar to Spartacus or just completely new. We'll see. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Having some issues with Stranger... So I figured I might as well work on this while I sort the storyline out for it rather than rush it and have it not be worth reading... I'm 2000 words in to chapter 9 though, so I am working on it! Also working on a one shot that's a rewrite of _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_.

This chapter is a little different than the others we've seen so far with this story, it's not a filler chapter... But there isn't really much fighting. It was more about character introduction and development.

* * *

><p>Xena heaved a sigh as she sat down for her meal, the gruel looked anything but appetizing. Her lip curled as she lifted her wooden spoon, moving the thick goo around. Her teeth clenched as a shadow fell over her, "What do you want?" She asked without looking up, her eyes followed a hand with a large chunk of bread as it was placed next to her bowl.<p>

"Just to make sure you keep your energy up," the man smiled as the icy eyes moved to meet his own. "I've heard of your victories on the sands, you are very skilled... For a woman."

Xena smiled sarcastically before grabbing up the bread, "Look, thanks for the bread... But I'm not here for anything but the arena, gifts and flattery will get you no where." The man gave his own much more sincere smile.

"Ashur is glad to hear it, and was not trying to bed you. Merely see that you are at your best condition... To outshine those undeserving." Xena followed his gaze, her eyes falling upon the backs of Barca and Crixus who sat several tables away. They were picking on some of the less skilled, new gladiators. Xena remained silent as she heard Ashur turn and head back inside the barracks beneath the villa. The gladiatrix shrugged before turning back to her meal.

xxx

"Did you get everything you needed, mother?" Gabrielle asked as she finally found her mother amongst the crowd in the market place. Lucretia nodded, pushing her blonde bangs from her forehead as she lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Yes, I believe your father will be quite pleased when he returns! How did you fair?" She asked her daughter, glancing at the small side bag the shorter woman carried on her hip.

"Well! A lot better than I thought, actually!" Lucretia's teeth worried her lip as her daughter rummaged through her bag, she secretly hoped that Gabrielle hadn't spent too much on her writing supplies. She hadn't told her daughter that their finances were a little tight following the purchase of the new gladiators and the death of the blonde gladiator in the last fight.

To her surprise Gabrielle pulled out the small money pouch she'd given her just hours before, even more surprising was the fact that it was more full than earlier when she'd given it to her daughter.

"I told stories just before I met you here, that's why I was a little late... One of the restaurants down the main street was willing to host me for their lunch hour, so I gave it a shot. The guests and the owner were really pleased with my performance, I got plenty of tips and an added bonus from the owner when I told him I didn't have time to stay for a free meal!" She beamed proudly, Lucretia stared at her daughter for a moment before once again testing the weight of the pouch in her hand.

"I'm proud of you, Gabrielle. I hadn't realized how good you'd become..." The older woman whispered, a smile gracing her lips.

"I always told you she had talent, Lucretia."

Lucretia and Gabrielle both turned in surprise, a shock of red immediately entering their line of view.

"Gaia? Is that you?" Lucretia asked, approaching the other woman with open arms. Gaia's grin widened as well as she wrapped the other woman up in a large hug.

"Gods, it's been forever! You're stunning as usual Lucretia and your daughter has blossomed into quite the beauty herself!"

Gabrielle blushed as the older woman looked her over with an approving eye, "I'm glad to see you're still dressing in what you're comfortable in. I was worried that you might have succumbed to your mother's desires to dress you up like a doll!" The older woman added with a wink, Lucretia gasped a the remark.

"I merely want her to look her status so that she might find a husband before she's too old to give him a son!" Gaia glared at her friend, her arms folding across her chest.

"If that is the main concern of a man, I'd say he's pretty well off..." She muttered, Lucretia bit back her argument as she noticed the shift in her friends demeanor.

"Where is your husband?" She questioned softly, Gabrielle looked between the two in confusion.

"Probably halfway to Tartarus by now! Drank himself to death, his wealth drying up with that last bottle..."

"Oh Gaia, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Are you staying in Capua long?" Lucretia asked hopefully, the woman shook her head sadly.

"I was just passing through, I've got to head home to my mother's... I've no where to stay here."

"Can't she stay with us, mother?" Gabrielle offered kindly, Lucretia's smile broadened at the thought.

"Yes, yes she can! Quintus will be gone the next few days on business. You're more than welcome to stay in our home, Gaia."

Gaia's expression lit up as well, "I am in your debt Lucretia, thank you both."

xxx

"Your home hasn't changed much over the years, has it?" Gaia asked with as smile as her fingers lightly stroked the fabric of the couch beneath her. Lucretia frowned slightly causing Gaia to chuckle, "It isn't a bad thing, I've always thought it was beautiful here..." Her eyes shifted towards the empty pool in the next room over, "Although it appears as though you could use some rain..."

Lucretia sighed, "Yes, it has been quite a long drought... We've had plans drawn up for some renovations but our funds have run a little tight as of late..."

"I'm sure the gladiator purchase Batiatus made not so long ago didn't help much... I heard they were purchased at quite the _elevated_ price." Gaia finished, sipping casually at her wine.

Lucretia licked her lips, "How far has that news spread?" She asked in shock, one of Gaia's slender brows lifted high.

"So it is true then, he did purchase that warrior from Thrace?" She asked, leaning forward in excitement. Lucretia nodded, almost sheepishly. She knew her friend, and she definitely knew the next question.

"Oh Lucretia, may I meet her? She'd been all anyone has been talking about, anything that has to do with the arena... There's always someone bragging of her skill!"

"We can watch her from the balcony, they should be done training around dusk. Once she's eaten I will summon for her-"

"Why doesn't she just dine with us? She must have some fantastic tales..."

"Gaia! She is a slave! And a murderer at that!" The other woman's grin merely widened, she knew Lucretia wouldn't deny her.

"All the more exciting, if you ask me!"

xxx

Xena placed her wooden swords in with the others before heading in under the balcony, she was eager to return to her cell after the long day of training. Without Lyceus she found herself surrounded by a bunch of testosterone fueled idiots. And with her mother being held hostage in the villa above, the ex warlord found herself trying to do everything she could to not kill one of them out of sheer annoyance.

The dark haired warrior made her way over to wait in line for her dinner when she was approached by a guard. "You are summoned by Domina." He said simply, Xena shot him a confused glare.

'Why would that bitch want to see me?' She thought quickly before answering, "Tell her I'll see her once I've eaten."

The guard placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, Oenomaus shook his head at the display. "Xena, do as you're told." The Doctore commanded, his eyes remaining firm as the pale blue eyes turned angrily towards him. Heaving a heavy sigh the gladiatrix held out her wrists, the guard placed the heavy manacles on them with a loud 'click.'

Xena rolled her eyes as the men 'oohed' at her being lead up into the villa, "What is this about anyway?"

Joxer glanced towards her, he was considering not answering until she narrowed her eyes at him. He gulped before breaking eye contact, "Uh, from what I could see... The Domina has a guest who wants to meet you, lady Gaia."

"Red head?" Xena questioned in a bored tone, the guard nodded, his helmet slipping down over his eyes. She shook his head at him, he was obviously not cut out for the job. She thought back to the training she'd just completed, she'd seen the brilliant red hair from below. The woman seemed absolutely enthralled by the gladiators training on the sands. The gladiatrix had remembered catching herself smiling at Lucretia's exasperated expression, perhaps meeting this Gaia would be entertaining.

xxx

Gabrielle could smell that dinner was prepared, knowing her mother would be sending Naevia any minute to fetch her the blonde decided she'd save the other woman the trip and meet her mother early.

She was surprised to find her mother and Gaia still sitting on the couches in view of the balcony, small tables with various dishes had been set out. Each within reach of the couches for convenience, Naevia stood by ready to remove the lids of any dishes still covered to retain the warmth.

Gaia's expression lit up as soon as Gabrielle came into her line of view, the younger woman could clearly see that Gaia had been drinking since she'd arrived. A deep blush graced her smiling cheeks, "Gabrielle! Finally, I was wondering where you'd gone off to! Come, sit dear!" She said, her hand pointing towards the open couch. Gabrielle smiled back before taking her seat across from her mother and Gaia, the girl was worried about her mother's distracted state.

Before she could ask what was wrong she could hear the clinking of armor behind her, Gabrielle's eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived!" Gaia said, she moved to get up but Lucretia placed a hand on her thigh. Successfully distracting the excited woman into remaining where she was, Lucretia's green eyes met Joxer's.

"You may remove her manacles, I believe she'll appreciate the meal and night spent in luxury without them."

Gabrielle shot her mother a confused look, realizing that Gaia must be the culprit she held her tongue. Xena needed no prompting, she took a seat next to Gabrielle. The couch was long, there was a decent amount of space between the two of them but Gabrielle found herself blushing regardless.

Gaia was keenly aware of that blush that had crept across Gabrielle's cheeks as soon as the warrior had taken her seat beside the blonde. Lucretia's words from the balcony echoing in her mind as she watched the body language of the two women across from her.

x

_"You seem so displeased with your famous gladiatrix, why is that, Lucretia?" Gaia asked coyly, her finger teasing the rim of her chalice as she waited patiently for the response._

_Lucretia remained silent for a moment before finally answering, "Aside from the coin spent on her? Well, for many reasons... Her attitude, vicious disregard for rules and direction..."_

_"Lucretia." Gaia said simply, her expression saying what she knew she didn't need to say out loud.  
><em>

_The other woman rolled her green eyes, "I never could fool you... She and my daughter seem quite... Fond of one another. It has Quintus and I rather concerned for Gabrielle, she's a gentle soul. I don't know what she'd do if she got close to that animal only for her to die in the arena."  
><em>

x_  
><em>

"Am I really in the presence of the fabled plague of Greece?" Gaia asked, her brown eyes glittering mischievously in the candle light as she took in the beauty of the gladiatrix.

Xena chuckled at the nickname, it had been graciously given to her by Caesar himself. "Yes, you are."

Gaia laughed as well, "Shocking, such a foul name for a beautiful woman. You must have been terrible..."

Xena arched a brow in response, "Been? I am terrible." She countered, her lips pulling back in a wide smile.

Lucretia cleared her throat, "Let's dine as we talk, yes? The food will get cold if we don't, Naevia! Get Lila, and head down to the cellar. The night is young and I have a feeling we're going to need much more wine to go with our meal."

Gaia raised her chalice in agreement, "More wine indeed! And a toast to the gladiatrix who threatens to claim the role of champion in this house!" She said in excitement, Lucretia couldn't stop the snort of disagreement quickly enough. Xena shot her smug smile but said nothing, Gabrielle leaned forward and grabbed her own drink quietly.

Gaia took notice to the lack of chalice for Xena and quickly caught Naevia before she'd left her line of view, "Naevia! Be sure to grab a chalice for Xena as well!" The woman nodded, unable to hold back the smile that graced her lips at the woman's up beat behavior. It was well known that Gaia's outrageous and outgoing nature was contagious but the Batiatus women seemed to be immune while the gladiatrix was present.

Gaia decided to break the silence once more, "So, what is your weapon of choice in the arena?" She questioned, placing a piece of pork in her mouth after questioning the warrior.

Xena licked any excess food from her fingers before responding, "I prefer twin blades if they'll allow it but I typically take whatever is given to me..." She replied coolly, "I appreciate a challenge."

Gabrielle glanced towards the gladiatrix, her eyes curiously inspecting the other woman's strong arms for any marks or injuries. Aside from a little dust and grime the warrior seemed unscathed. Gabrielle felt relief wash over her at the realization, she quickly averted her eyes back to her plate but not before catching Gaia's brown eyes with her own. The woman simply smiled at her inspection before turning her attention back on Xena, "I'm sure you do. I've heard they haven't given you much of one either, when do you return to the sands? I'd love to see you in action..."

Xena looked to Lucretia who shrugged, "Quintus handles all of that, I merely support his decisions. I'm sure something will have been mentioned to him while he's away this week." She responded simply, Gaia pouted at this.

The dark haired warrior chuckled as the two women began to bicker, Xena took the opportunity to glance towards Gabrielle who was eating as carefully as she could. _"I don't think I've ever seen someone eat so slowly..." _The warrior whispered with a smile, Gabrielle's eyes widened but by the time she looked up to respond Xena's attention had already shifted.

Naevia and Lila had just emerged, wine and chalice in hand. Xena grinned at Lila as she handed smaller woman her cup before watching the shaking hands pour the wine to the rim. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you all want me drunk..." Xena exclaimed in mock horror, despite her slight discomfort being around Lucretia the warrior had decided to enjoy herself while she had the opportunity. Wine and good food was not easy to come by and the expressions that she'd seen twisting across Lucretia's face was worth every second of her own discomfort.

xxx

Lucretia chewed on her nail nervously as she watched the gladiatrix polish off another plate of food, the seemingly bottomless pit then sat back. Her eyes glancing towards Gabrielle's as their fingers brushed. Lucretia arched a brow, her finger dropping from her mouth as she realized with relief that the warrior was finally done eating.

"Well, it looks like you've been training hard." The domina said in a sarcastic tone, Gaia swatted at Lucretia.

"Oh, stop being a party pooper! Working hard like that day in and day out on the diet they're given must be horrid... I couldn't handle the food, let alone the work... Anyway, ignore her Xena. Tell us more of your prowess back in the days in which you roamed Greece."

Xena fought back a chuckle at the glare Lucretia had aimed straight for the oblivious and very drunk Gaia, "Well, I lead my own army... With my brother at my side, we had several hundred men at our disposal at the best of times..."

"No," Gaia interrupted, Xena arched a brow in confusion. "I've heard plenty of what you can do with a sword, I mean your prowess _off_ of the battlefield." She said, biting her lip as she waited the answer.

Xena shook her head slightly, "Oh, well, if you really want to know..."

Gaia leaned forward slightly, "Oh, I do."

"I was well known for overpowering vastly larger armies by... Sleeping with the enemy. It was quite simple to get close to men or even their leaders. A pretty woman amongst an army? They think very little of the softer side of our race, so little in fact that they'd allow me in with dagger in clear sight! I could only use the trick for so long however, as soon as I gained more notoriety that ploy wasn't so affective. I got bored very quickly with my male lovers, and when I happened upon a small group of Amazons... Well, I couldn't help myself. I never took someone against their will, that's something I hold pride in... Of all my lovers, they were all willing and eager to accept my offer." She added with a wink, Gaia continued to chew on her lip thoughtfully for a moment before getting up quickly. Lucretia didn't even have time to intercept the woman who immediately headed over to the warrior and plopped down on her lap, she leaned in so that their noses were almost touching.

"May I take you up on an offer...? For a kiss, I mean."

Xena's lips pulled back revealing beautiful white teeth, uncommon for a slave. "I don't recall offering."

Gaia leaned in a little closer, her head tilting. "Then allow me..." She whispered, she watched closely for any hint of rejection and when none came she closed the distance. Her lips brushing against the slightly chapped lips of the gladiatrix, a shiver rolled down her spine ending at the apex of her thighs. Her eyes shot open for a second as Xena deepened the kiss as she moved to pull away and after a moment the darker haired woman finally released the woman on top of her.

Gaia smiled wildly as she tried to catch her breath, she would have thought nothing of throwing off her dress and taking the younger woman on the spot. But she couldn't help but feel guilty, having kissed the woman Gabrielle coveted.

"Rumors have been gracious to you then, often they're misconstrued when spoken over miles! The day you find a husband the world will surely lose a fine woman..."

Xena snorted at the thought, her hand running through her dark hair as she leaned on the curved side arm of the couch. "The world will have me until I leave for Tartarus then... I don't plan on marrying."

Gabrielle played with a lock of her hair, twirling it around her finger as she listened to the conversation.

Gaia glanced towards the shy young woman, "What a coincidence! Lucretia keeps complaining that Gabrielle will not be wed either!"

Lucretia grabbed the red head's arm, "Gaia! I merely said the way she's dressed often leaves her confused for one of our hands, not our daughter! She will wed when she has found the right man, I'm sure of it." Lucretia corrected, she then glanced towards Xena. "I cannot say that I feel the same for you, I doubt any man would want a bride with your... Past." She muttered, Gaia grabbed Lucretia by the face with one hand and pulled the blonde wigged woman in close.

"You are being a bitch, stop being so awful! From now on, rules are as follows! Whenever Lucretia decides to say something unpleasant, she will drink from her cup. It has to be a noticeable amount given I'm sure she'll hold her tongue now. And you, sitting over there quietly saying barely a word! You are to join her and join us in conversation! Xena and I are far more jubilant than the two of you!"

Xena nudged Gabrielle, "Yeah, you've barely touched your wine. I say you drink it all, now. C'mon, I'll finish mine as well."

The blonde blushed before nodding, "Alright, just... Don't laugh at me, I have no tolerance for alcohol." She muttered sheepishly as she picked up her chalice, Xena counted down for when they were to drink. Gabrielle tilted her head back, chugging the liquid as quickly as she could before coughing as she lowered her cup.

Xena chuckled at the sight, rubbing the smaller woman's back with her closer hand. "You really are a lightweight!" She mocked playfully, Gabrielle glared at her, the burning in her throat keeping her from answering immediately.

It was then that she noticed the chalice still clutched in Xena's free hand and the wine that was still in it. "You didn't even drink yours!" Gabrielle gasped, her voice seemed to display actual betrayal.

Gaia grinned at the two of them, "Your turn." She said turning towards Lucretia, the other woman glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"Fine, just don't take advantage of me after you've gotten me drunk..."

"I never do." Gaia responded, leaning in towards the blonde. She nipped at Lucretia's ear lobe before moving back slightly, her teeth teasing her bottom lip.

xxx

An hour or so had passed and Gabrielle and Lucretia were now as drunk as the gladiatrix, Lucretia had forgotten several times of her agreement to drink each time she said something unpleasant. The comments became fewer and fewer as the night went on, Lucretia's mood increasing with each sip. None of the other woman had kept up with Gaia though, the red head was currently giggling and slurring happily.

Gabrielle rose from the couch, stabilizing herself on one of the tables that had been cleared but was still sitting out. Lila moved forward to help the blonde, her arms wrapping around Gabrielle in an attempt to support her. The two had grown up together, along with Naevia who had come to the villa when she was about ten. Although all three of the girls were close, Gabrielle and and Lila had both been born here. Lila born to one of the house slaves and raised from a young age to a body slave for the Domina.

"Here, let me help you." She said with a smile, Gabrielle gave her a goofy smile in response.

"Lila, why's the room spinning?" Gabrielle's face suddenly became confused, "Wait, am I spinning?"

Lila shook her head, "No, you're not spinning. Now c'mon, let's get you into comfier clothing and to bed, you're going to feel awful in the morning..." She mumbled as she helped the older girl to her room.

Xena grinned after the two of them, not altogether surprised when she looked back to the other women to see Lucretia pinned beneath Gaia. The blonde didn't seem to mind too much though, her eyes were closed and her lips parted as Gaia feverishly attacked her neck. Sucking and nipping at the soft flesh, Xena averted her eyes finding Naevia.

"I need to relieve myself, could you show me where I am to do so?" She asked politely, Naevia quickly nodded.

"This way." The darker skin woman said, leading Xena quickly to the chamberpot. The room it had been placed in was small and blocked off by a thick curtain. Xena thanked Naevia before disappearing inside, once she emerged again Naevia stood by nervously.

"Uhm, would you like me to take you back down to your cell?" She asked, obviously not looking forward to heading back to the other women so soon. Xena shook her head, smiling at her for reassurance.

"No thank you, I would like to thank domina for tonight. I will find a guard to escort me after that, why don't you go help your friend with Gabrielle?" She offered, Naevia bobbed her head before disappearing off to the right. Presumably towards Gabrielle's room, Xena watched her for a second. Mentally noting the direction in which the other woman had headed.

Retracing her steps the gladiatrix found herself back by the couches. She could already tell by the moaning and panting exactly what was happening, she continued to approach until she found herself hidden behind a semi transparent curtain. She lingered for a moment, her own heart picking up at the sight of the two women intertwined. She could have sworn that Gaia had seen her but if she had the woman made no comment or further recognition of it. She merely moved closer to Lucretia, who was too wracked with ecstasy to notice the voyeur herself.

Moving back towards the significantly darker hallway Xena crept forward, she'd seen two of the guards just passed the main room she'd just come from. Their backs had been turned towards the archways and they'd most likely not even heard her over the lovemaking. She could hear Naevia and Lila bidding Gabrielle goodnight, reminding her that they'd left water for her. The two slaves argued about what they should do next, knowing they should probably stay within earshot of their domina but neither one of them wanting to intrude on the festivities.

Xena released the breath she'd been holding as she realized the voices were growing more faint, she continued forward until she saw the dark room that belonged to Gabrielle. One small, dying candle was placed on a large wooden desk by the bed. Gabrielle's golden hair reflecting the light as it danced in the darkness.

Xena moved over to her bed side, her hand reaching out towards the turned back. _"Gabrielle."_ She whispered softly, the woman groaned. Rolling over slowly, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to concentrate on the heavily shadowed face.

"Xena?" She questioned groggily, the gladiatrix nodded.

"Yeah, mind if I sit here for a little?" She asked, the blonde seemed to be confused but she nodded.

Xena watched as Gabrielle laid back down, her eyes straining to stay open for a moment before finally giving in. Once the blonde's breathing had become light and rhythmic the darker haired woman extended a gentle hand towards her face, she stroked pale cheek with the back of her hand.

Gabrielle stirred slightly, mumbling something incoherent before returning fully to sleep.

Xena sat there, time slipping by without her noticing. Her eyes memorizing the beautiful face before her, the smallest of details being mentally recorded.

The blue eyes blinked, they too were now struggling to stay open. Finally, the warrior gave up, her heavy lids closing as her body gave in to sleep.

* * *

><p>I really hope this didn't seem too out of character, I wanted a slightly more upbeat chapter than some of the others have been. It's a means to break up the more serious fight chapters that have been taking up most of the story up to this point, there will be more fights and what not next time. Promise.<p>

Hope you liked this one though, I was really excited to have Gaia come into the story. And just so you're aware, the whole Lucretia x Crixus is not going to happen in this story. More will be explained on that in the next chapter but essentially... The whole convincing Lucretia to sleep with someone other than her husband has already happened, and ever since Lucretia has vowed to only sleep with Quintus or... Gaia, apparently. haha And I don't blame her! Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews both welcomed and appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Might as well write this while I've got the ideas whirling around in my head! I'm enjoying writing this story, way too much. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it too! ;)

* * *

><p>Batiatas sat down his drink as the ruler of Rome made his way to greet his guest, "I apologize for the delay, I've been stuck in meetings all morning." He said bowing his head slightly before taking his seat across from the lanista, the shorter man smiled nervously.<p>

"Not to worry, I am flattered to be asked to come here."

"Do you know why I asked you here, Quintus?" The man asked pointedly, swirling the contents of his own chalice.

Batiatas paused a moment, of course he knew, how could he not? "I'm guessing it has to do with my gladiators, they've been quite successful lately. It surely isn't anything I've accomplished personally."

Caesar smiled slightly, his head dipping forward at the response. "Close but not quite." He turned so that he was facing towards the smaller man, his expression much more serious now.

"Do you recall the Greek warlord, nicknamed the plague of Greece that gave me so much trouble a few summers back?" He asked, his eyes searching Quintus'.

The lanista's brows furrowed, he cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. "Yes, I do remember hearing of her... I am confused however as to what it has to do with me and my gladiator... You don't think they're one in the same?" He asked in a shocked voice, when Caesar sat back eyebrow raised the lanista couldn't help but laugh.

"My apologies, I don't mean to belittle the situation... But didn't you have her crucified? How could they possibly be one in the same?"

Caesar's jaw set tightly, "Unfortunately, one of my men thought it was a wise idea to use her to his advantage. Instead of crucifixion, she and several of her men were moved and added to the ranks as soldiers. They eventually came to be involved in the recent coup, in which they were recaptured and sold apparently to you."

Batiatas sat back, allowing the information to set in for the second time. Although he knew most of this already he kept the genuine feel of shock and worry, not wanting the powerful man across from him to realize his true knowledge. "...I'm guessing you're not to pleased with the arrangements. I don't blame you, I remember until you were able to capture her... She ruined some of your reputation amongst the senate."

Caesar took a sip of his wine, "She has been both my ambrosia and the bane of my existence. If it were not for her, I would not sit in the seat of power I do now."

Quintus remained silent, genuine worry knotting his stomach tightly as he realized he was most likely about to not only use one of his rising gladiators but all of the money he purchased her and her lot for.

"It woulds seem that the Gods favor Xena... For the moment, she is currently untouchable. Which is good for you, I wouldn't want to have you lose your investment. Despite the purchased items background, you have a good eye for quality."

Batiatas smiled slightly at this, the knot beginning to unwind.

"But Rome's love for it's champions is fleeting... One mishap and she'll be on their bad side and as soon as that happens... If she steps out of line even once. I will have her head. If something happens outside of the arena, I will compensate you for your losses." Batiatas' eyes narrowed slightly, if something happened?

"Your ludus will be under supervision for the time being, Roman soldiers will stand guard within your villa as well as the barracks. If Xena gives them reason to believe she is either planning an escape or threatens anyone within your walls... She will be put down. Whether it be by force, or poison. If she falls in the arena... Then there is nothing I can do, a gladiator's fight is a gamble for all involved."

Quintus tried to absorb the information, he wasn't fond of the idea of having Roman soldiers in his home. But the idea of added protection against a potentially unstable gladiator was conflicting with his distaste.

"Oh, and one of my men will be dropping in occasionally to not only check in on Xena but his men as well. He may switch out his soldiers on occasion, giving some a brief recess from their normal work. Darphus, you may come in now."

Batiatas immediately felt his palms beginning to sweat at the mentioning of the other man, the feeling only intensifying as the man came into view.

"I just finished telling Quintus of our plans for his ludus, I apologize to the both of you for calling you here on such short notice and for such a brief meeting. But I really must return to my duties so that I might retire at a decent hour this evening, I wish you both a safe trip to Capua." Caesar said, rising to his full height with a smile. Darphus nodded his head slightly, his expression neutral. Batiatus rose from his seat, looking between the two of them in confusion.

"Both of us are headed to Capua?" He asked, Caesar nodded.

"Oh, yes. Darphus and is men are to accompany you home, the arrangement is to begin immediately. Is that a problem?"

Batiatus chuckled nervously and shook his head, "Well, not with me. I'm not so sure my wife will take lightly to me arriving with an army chauffeur..."

Caesar laughed, shaking his head before patting Batiatus on the shoulder. "Well, I don't know what to say about that. Good luck, friend."

xxx

Lucretia pinched the bridge of her nose, struggling to keep the bile from rising up the back of her throat and instead concentrate on the words of the man before her.

"-we must find her, I understand that you are in charge while dominus is away... But if he returns early to find his gladiatrix missing or gone it will be my head!" Oenomaus hissed through grit teeth, the stress showing in his expression.

Gaia tried not to laugh at the man who was obviously overreacting, "Have you checked with Gabrielle?" The woman added innocently, her voice soft. Eager to see if the man would catch it over his own talking, he glanced towards her as if he had and she smiled politely.

Turning on his heel Oenomaus headed towards Naevia who quickly directed him towards Gabrielle's chambers, Gaia then turned her attention to the hung over Lucretia. "Oh sweetie, come here. Sit down." She offered, patting the couch beside her.

"I fear the throbbing will never subside..." Lucretia muttered, she adored Oenomaus but his disgruntled behavior had only added to the splitting pain that was blossoming across the front of her skull.

"Here, have some of this." Gaia said, offering her friend her chalice. Lucretia immediately recoiled at the smell of the wine, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"You're drinking already? The sun has barely risen!" She asked, appalled and somewhat confused as to how the woman was so chipper. She'd ingested far more alcohol than anyone else and yet she seemed unfazed for having risen at the same time.

"Trust me, a little hair of the dog will do you good." Gaia said with a wink, Lucretia sighed and accepted the chalice before gulping down some of the liquid. It felt thick in her throat, like honey. She gagged slightly and Gaia rubbed the small of her back soothingly, the red head quickly grabbed the chalice back.

"I didn't mean for you to drink half of it in one go! Merely to sip at it until it dulled the pain and lifted the nausea..." She said with slight amusement, Lucretia laughed sarcastically back. Quickly regretting the decision and furrowing her brows in pain.

"Here, hold still..." Gaia whispered, leaning forward she first grabbed Lucretia's hands gently in her own. "Take your right hand and pinch right there; between your thumb and forefinger. It will help with your stomach... And this, will help with your headache." She whispered, her fingers rubbing in small, rhythmic circles over the other woman's temples.

xxx

Xena's eyes fluttered open as she heard someone approaching, she'd been in and out of sleep since she'd heard someone talking loudly in the main room just beyond the balcony. The deep voice echoing off of the stone walls of the villa, she'd hoped that it had been a dream but the hand on her shoulder told her that it was not.

"Come, you're late for practice." Oenomaus' deep voice said softly, Xena glanced over her shoulder at him before slowly rising to her feet. It was obvious by the slight glaze to her icy eyes that she too was suffering from a slight hangover. Back in her days of terrorizing Rome and plundering Greece the woman would have fared far better. Last nights drinking was nothing to compared to the thirst she'd suffered from back then but since her capture she had rarely had the opportunity to drink. Despite her desperate desire to do so, especially after the death of her beloved brother.

She paused a moment to glance once more towards Gabrielle's still sleeping form before following Oenomaus back towards the main room, surprised to find Gaia massaging Lucretia's temples and the domina utilizing a little known pressure point for her hangover induced headache.

"Nice trick," Xena said, her smile widening as they stopped before the two women. "But try this..." She said, Gaia moved back to give her room. Lucretia eyed her suspiciously, Xena smiled inwardly as the woman's pulse quickened. The vein showing more clearly as she tilted the woman's head back before guiding her domina's heads behind her own head. Positioning the older woman's fingers at the base of her skull, just on either side of the spinal column. "Now, press up and in with your thumbs..."

Gaia watched curiously as the two interacted, she wasn't exactly sure what had transpired between the two of them but she could feel the tension. It was thick, she was definitely going to have to find out what all had happened since her last visit.

Xena moved to leave, Oenomaus bowed his head to Lucretia who was still stuck in the odd but relieving position. "I pray that the two of you have a good day, feel better domina." He said with a much more friendly tone, Gaia looked towards Xena's turned figure.

"If we have her back in time for her training tomorrow, would it be alright if we borrowed her again tonight?" The red head asked, her lips pulling into a charming grin. Oenomaus held back a sigh but turned his head towards Lucretia who had barely heard the exchange.

Her right eye opened slowly realizing everyone present was awaiting her answer, Xena was even casually glancing over her shoulder at the older woman.

"I see no issue in it, we must prepare her for when our villa hosts parties in the future... I'm sure she'll be the main attraction, regardless of whether or not she is champion." Lucretia responded finally, her expression for once did not display any distaste for the younger woman. It was obvious, despite Xena's own dislike for her husband that the gladiatrix was capable of being friendly and outgoing if necessary. She would be sure to gain much favor for their house in the coming events, with both men and women alike.

Gaia paused in her massaging to clasp onto Lucretia excitedly, Lucretia glared at her friend before dismissing Oenomaus and Xena with a wave of her hand. "Go, now. Before I change my mind..." She muttered, her head aching now that the pressure was released from the pressure point she'd been shown.

Gaia leaned in quickly and planted a chaste kiss on the other woman's cheek, her infectious grin finally making the edges of Lucretia's mouth twitch upward. "Oh Gods, what're you thinking?" Lucretia asked in mock worry, Gaia giggled slightly.

"I think a bath would make you feel much better, how about we take a soak after breakfast?"

Lucretia finally allowed herself a small smile, "Sounds like a plan."

xxx

Xena squinted as she walked out into the already hot sands of the practice arena, the sun above was only making the throbbing in her head worse. Oenomaus watched her as she moved over to one of the wooden paluses erected in the training yard, the one she had chosen was partially veiled in shadow by the wall of the villa.

He shook his head before quickly looking over his other gladiators who were already into their sparring, he decided it was time to challenge the gladiatrix a bit. She was to take her gladiator rite of passage upon Batiatus' return, if successful she would earn her brand and the honor to take place fully in the arena. He had been disappointed in Batiatus' decision to include Xena and Lyceus int he games before they were ready, their victories and Lyceus' death had been without honor in his eyes. He frowned at the thought, the loss of Lyceus had been a poor decision on Batiatus' part. The boy had shown promise.

"Crixus! Go around and assist your brother's in their training, Barca... You go and train with Xena."

Crixus lowered his sword, the two men's amused expressions quickly fading. Barca set his jaw firmly, glaring towards Doctore but making no real move to argue. He moved to meet Xena, who had a similar expression. The woman cursed under her breath as she flexed her hands, testing her grip on her twin blades. She watched Barca as he too took position, she blinked as her eyes struggled to focus on the large man. He seemed to have an aura around him due to the heat radiating from the hot sand below their feet, normally this wouldn't have mattered but in her current state it made things much worse.

The man smirked at the distracted woman before him, despite her gender she was the second tallest fighter in the ludus. Second only to him, that is. He flexed his arms before making a sudden charge towards the obviously distracted woman, his first attack a powerful spear thrust. Xena barely managed to dodge the attack, the man's war cry and shifting feet having given her enough of a hint to his intention for her to move out of the way. But there was no warning for the man's small, wooden shield that followed. Xena held back a gag as the air was pushed from her lungs, the shield had hit the middle of her back just at the base of her neck in a solid blow. She could hear the jeering of her peers at such an successful blow, had the shield not been wooden she would have been in a lot more trouble. Her body lurched forward at the impact, leaving a gap between herself and her attacker. The gladiatrix thought quickly, twisting her body around once she'd gotten her footing. As she turned she brought her wooden sword down, it connected with the gladiator's shield. The blow relieving the Beast of Carthage of his guard for a moment, the opening was just enough for the gladiatrix's next move. She brought her right sword down as she finally completed her turn, the weapon landing a solid blow to the man's trapezius muscle.

Barca grit his teeth once more, this time out of pain. He stumbled back slightly before making an attempt with his staff of a practice spear but his movements were made clumsy by rage. The men who surrounded them had grown quiet and the Beast of Carthage refused to be shown up by a woman.

Xena saw him coming a mile away, even in her condition. She let out a battle cry as she sidestepped gracefully, swords coming down one after the other across the man's broad back sending him face first into the sand. Barca glanced up, he could see the shocked faces of the men around him and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Willing himself off of the ground and onto his knees the man swung his staff towards Xena's unprotected legs, successfully sweeping the woman from her position. Xena landed hard, the wind partially fleeing from her again as she collided with the densely packed sand.

She had barely had any time to respond when she felt pressure on her chest and the end of Barca's staff on her throat, she glanced towards Doctore as her fore and middle fingers took the form well known signal for surrender, the Missio. Oenomaus nodded towards Barca who removed his foot from the gladiatrix's chest immediately and turned away from her. Crixus clapped Barca on the back and the rest of the men turned from her as well, to return to their training. Xena lay still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She could feel a tell tale sting behind her eyelids but she refused to let the tears fall. She couldn't fail, never again. She had to win, for Lyceus, for her mother. She opened her eyes suddenly as she felt a shadow fall over her, she was surprised to find Pietros extending his hand down to her. She'd seen the young man around the ludus, often prepping the equipment or following on the heels of Crixus and Barca.

He smiled warmly at her as she allowed him to help her up, "Don't mind him, he just hates losing."

"He didn't lose." She mumbled, brushing sand from her linen top and skirt.

The man shook his head with a chuckle he bent down to collect her wooden blades for her, "Yes but you almost had him and he won't soon forget it." He responded, flipping the swords so that the hilts were extending towards her. Xena accepted them without a word, she was carefully digesting Peitros' words. The young man bowed his head and moved to return to the shade as Doctore approached, the taller man smiled towards Peitros before turning a more serious expression towards Xena.

"That was a good fight." He said, she looked up at him in surprise but he cut her off before she could respond. "It could have been better. Had you been in your best condition I think the outcome would have been different. And based off of his reaction, Barca agrees."

Xena averted her eyes, feeling her nausea return now that her adrenaline was calming down. Oenomaus raised her head by her chin, gently but firmly.

"I know you're going through something that takes time, you need to heal just with a physical injury." He said, his eyes softening in a way she hadn't seen in the normally strict and stoic man. "But you have potential Xena, for great things. It would be a shame to see it wasted..." He released her chin and turned to leave, pausing once to look at her over his shoulder. "He had potential too, and I'm sure he'd want to see you fulfill your destiny for him."

The words hit her, none of the men had crossed the line of mentioning her brother since his passing. They rarely messed with the woman to begin with but when they did they made sure to stick mainly to tampering with her gruel. The woman remained rooted to the spot for a moment before heading back to the palus and taking out her aggression on the thick wood.

xxx

Quintus glanced towards Darphus, the man was currently looking out of the wagon they were being carried in. The lanista had been a bit surprised when the man had opted to sit in the wagon with him but Darphus was beginning to come into shape as a man. He seemed the type to do whatever he could to gain position without lifting a finger himself, the conversation between the two had been sparse. So instead Batiatus had kept himself occupied with thoughts of how to tame Lucretia's temper once they reached the villa, he sighed and rubbed at his temples.

He was beginning to get restless, having sat in the wagon since they're departure the smaller man hadn't had much of a chance to stretch his legs. He couldn't imagine how the taller man across from him was feeling, not that he really cared but still.

Batiatus glanced towards the window of the wagon, Darphus' second in command Gaius bent down slightly to speak to the two men. "We're nearing a village, would you like to stop now and find an inn or continue a little further, sir?"

Darphus waved his hand, "No need to travel any further tonight. We're making good time, we should be in Capua around this time tomorrow if we leave at first light."

Gaius nodded before he and his horse disappeared from view, Batiatus glanced back towards the man across from him. "I noticed there was another, smaller wagon. Like ours, are we transporting someone else?" He asked curiously, Darphus looked up as if he had forgotten the other man was there.

"Oh, yes. My wife, Ilithyia. We will be staying in Capua for a bit, mostly so that I am close if something should go wrong." He responded, his tone souring towards the end. Batiatas frowned at the tone but smiled inwardly at the news. Lucretia had often sought the attention and approval of the wealthy women of Rome, including Ilithyia. At least now he had some leverage to keep his wife from cleaving his head from his shoulders upon his return.

xxx

Lucretia sighed as she lounged in the warm water, Naevia behind her rubbing her neck and shoulders too soothe the woman. Gaia smiled as she moved her hand slowly beneath the water, a flower petal floating on the surface moving slightly as the water was distorted from below.

"Ahhh, this is so nice. Why did we wait so long to do this..?" She breathed, tilting her head back as well. Lila smiled slightly as the woman winked up at her, Lucretia peeked over at her friend.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I needed to sleep off that awful headache." The woman muttered, Gaia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sure. It's a good thing your villa is above the ludus, I touched myself out on the balcony to those rippling muscles below."

Lucretia crinkled her nose, Gaia splashed her feigning injury.

"Oh stop it, you weren't complaining last night." She responded mischievously, her words causing the two younger women to blush.

"Yes, well I am not a... Rippling gladiator, I'm a woman of taste and beauty."

Gaia snorted but her grin remained intact, she turned towards Lila and her grin blossomed into a full blown charming smile. "Could you hand me my wine dear? Thank you."

Once the chalice was in her hand the red head began to sip from it casually, her finger tracing the rim once she'd sated her thirst. "So, care to tell me what the issue is between you and your lady fighter?" She asked, rather bluntly.

Lucretia nearly choked on her own wine, "W-what? Where did that come from?" She stuttered, surprised by the sudden shift in conversation topics.

"It will be dark soon, she'll be up in the villa any moment now. I figured I'd ask before she got here." Gaia responded with a shrug, Lucretia reigned in her emotions and regained her composure.

"It wasn't my doing... It was Quintus, he found a way to keep her in line and implemented it without talking to me about it."

"Fantastic, what did he do?" She asked, pressing further. Lucretia averted her eyes, refusing to look at her friend when she answered. Knowing the other woman would be disappointed.

"She killed her brother... In the arena."

Gaia's brows furrowed, "What do you mean? Why would she do that?" She asked, her voice betraying her emotions.

"Quintus arranged it so that instead of her fighting her opponent... She was met by her brother wearing similar armor to the man, Quintus made sure they were both given heavy helmets that hindered view... But from what we could see, Xena made it even easier, instead of them fighting and just causing injury... She went into a frenzy, she tends to become a very different person in the arena."

Gaia stared incredulously at her friend, her jaw setting tightly as she fought back the words that were fighting to escape her throat. Instead she remained silent, her hand speaking for her as it met Lucretia's soft cheek.

Lucretia stared at her shocked, her hand moving to brush the already reddening flesh.

Before the conversation could continue, the sound of armor could be heard growing closer. Gaia shook her head but managed to reign in her emotions before Xena entered their line of view, Joxer nodded towards Lucretia. "Would you like her manacles removed?"

"Yes, please." Lucretia said, her head lowered slightly in an attempt to hide her warm cheek. Joxer didn't seem to notice but despite her tired eyes Xena noticed the woman's strange behavior and it didn't take her long to make out the darker skin.

Once the guard had retreated from view Lucretia looked up towards Naevia, "Prepare her for a bath, would you, please?"

Everyone in the room looked towards the woman shocked but the two slaves moved to do her bidding, Xena stiffened slightly as the two women reached for her top and her heavily worn skirt and the short linen loin cloth underneath.

Although the woman was not shy about her body, she felt strange having someone remove her clothing for her.

They each took one of her hands and led her to the steps of the bath, Gaia grinned and moved her hand to suggest that Xena should sit in between her and Lucretia. Xena moved over slowly, her muscles thoroughly enjoying the warmth of the water.

And she definitely didn't protest when she felt Naevia's hands begin to move a soft sea sponge over her neck and shoulders, "How was your day, warrior?"

Gaia asked, her mood far better now that she wasn't left with just Lucretia to talk to. Xena glanced towards her with one eye, "Tiring."

Gaia nodded, swirling the wine in her chalice, "I can imagine, I was out on the balcony a little later in the day. I guess I missed the sparring because all they had you doing was lifting those heavy wooden beams!"

Xena moaned at the thought, "Yes, it's awful." She replied, covering her face with her arm. She heard Naevia giggle behind her as she continued to wash the older woman, Xena glanced over towards Lucretia. She didn't know what to say to the woman, nor did she feel there was anything to say. She could see that the woman was upset, her eyes were a little red and the redness of her face clearly shown a hand print. Temptation pulled in the back of the warriors mind to make a dirty remark but before she could even open her mouth the women turned towards the doorway.

"Mother, I was wondering when dinner was going to be- Oh." Gabrielle stopped short, her eyes widening as they fell on Xena. Not only was the woman once again allowed in the villa without shackle or chain but she was bathing beside Lucretia. Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and she turned away from the bath, "Apologies, I didn't realize..."

Gaia waved her hand, "Oh stop it, we've all got the same parts! Come on, join us!"

Lucretia nodded, placing her chalice on the wide edge of the bath.

"Yes dear, the food will not be finished for a little while yet... I took an unexpected nap this after noon, after a late lunch."

Gabrielle turned, "Oh, that's where you were..."

Lila was quickly at her side, accompanied by a third slave who had accompanied Gabrielle from her chamber. The two undressed their master and put her hair up neatly before leading her to the steps, walking around the side to massage or assist where needed. Lucretia and Gaia moved off to the side sightly to give the two more space, Gaia raised her eyes towards her friend once they were across from each other. Her eyes showed a slight unhappiness, she had noticed the mark on Lucretia's face finally. After forgetting that she had been angry with the other woman, _'I'm sorry.' _ She mouthed, Lucretia nodded, a small smile pulling at her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Xena watched as Gabrielle's clothing was removed carefully, each layer of white material bringing her eyes closer to the fair skin underneath. She felt the breath in her lungs escape for yet another time that day, this feeling however was far more pleasant than earlier.

The two slaves lead the woman to the steps as they had done with Xena, the warrior could feel her pulse picking up as the younger woman turned. Her body reflecting the light of the lit torches lining both sides of the room, her breasts were full and perfectly round. Her stomach taunt, stream lined muscle lined with smooth skin untainted by blemish of any kind.

Her hips swelled out past her upper body, leading to long and surprisingly powerful looking legs. Xena had to catch herself in time to not be caught by the approaching beauty, the blonde raised her eyes once she was released by her escorts. The two following along the side of the tub before meeting her on the far end.

Gaia and Lucretia were distracted by the red head's apology, Xena took chance to seize her opportunity. She leaned in closer to the smaller woman, "You're beautiful." She said simply, her eyes and voice dripping with sincerity. Gabrielle blushed and then shot a quick glare to the silent but grinning Naevia.

The darker skinned girl couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's expression, the blush wasn't making her glare anymore intimidating. Lathering up her hands she leaned in close to Xena, "Close your eyes please, ma'am."

Xena gave her a confused look before obliging, it wasn't often she was in a room without one of her men and felt comfortable enough to comply to such a request. But she doubted any of the women present had a knife stashed somewhere on them. If they did she was curious as to where they'd found room, the slaves present wore white linen dresses. The fabric tied around the neck, showed a decent amount of the upper chest without being too revealing and ended just above mid thigh. For their current duties, the top had been untied and retied along the waist, to prevent it from becoming as wet while they worked. The back of the dress when tied properly around the neck dipped low, nearing the end of the back.

Xena felt herself tense as Naevia's hands found her face, they moved gently against the sensitive skin. After a moment, Xena finally relaxed it helped however that Gabrielle had placed her own hand over the warrior's under the veil of the warm water and floating petals.

Once Naevia was finished Xena was instructed to rinse her face, clearing her skin of the strange substance.

Gabrielle's eyes widened in shock as the bruise on Xena's back became visible when she leaned forward to remove the suds from her face, the raven haired woman blinked the water from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She asked, meeting Gabrielle's concerned look. "What happened, to your back?" Gabrielle asked, her eyes scanning what she could see of the warrior's body for anymore marks or cuts.

"Oh, that? Got it today during sparring, wooden shield to the back." Gabrielle's frown deepened slightly, she could only imagine what the wound would have looked like had it been made of iron instead. She noted a few more less significant bruises and cuts along the warrior's exposed flesh, her inspection was interrupted as Lila began to gently massage her shoulders.

Her eyes drifted over to her mother and Gaia as the two women moved to exit the steaming bath, Naevia then rose behind Xena.

"I think it's time you exit the bath as well, so you don't prune." Xena moved to argue but Gabrielle was waving off Lila playfully.

"I think I'll get out too, dinner should be done soon and I'm famished." The blonde said with a wide smile as she moved to join her mother who was already being tended to by some other slaves who had been hovering by the door to the bathing chamber. Lila caught Gabrielle's wrist before the girl could exit, Xena hesitated slightly before following after the elder women.

She could hear Naevia and Lila giggling at the expense of Gabrielle behind her but her attention was drawn into the older women's conversation.

"She still doesn't know?" Gaia whispered quietly, Lucretia glanced towards the slave drying her off for her before glancing back to her friend.

"No, she doesn't and I would like it to stay that way. It would only cause more friction between her and Quintus, something I believe our family would do well without..." Lucretia's emerald eyes made their way over towards her daughter who was blushing brilliantly while her two body slaves picked at her playfully. Her eyes then drifted down, widening slightly as they met cold blue. The older woman shook her head, there was no way that the gladiatrix had heard her.

Xena rose from the water as the younger women finally wrapped up their conversation, Gabrielle was a bit thrown off by the warrior's serious expression but she quickly brushed the thought off as Cyrene appeared by the archway.

"Dinner is ready, Domina. It will be waiting for you in the other room." The dark haired woman said, bowing her head respectfully. As she straightened herself back up her blue eyes widened as she took in the sight of her daughter exiting Lucretia's personal bath.

Gaia glanced between the two of them, her mind beginning to turn at the expressions the two women were exchanging. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Gaia, I'll be staying here for a bit while I visit Capua... And you are?"

"My mother, Cyrene." Xena said, strolling confidently over to join the conversation, her eyes never leaving Cyrene's.

"I wondered." Gaia responded with a small smile, "The resemblance is uncanny, glad to see another set of those brilliant eyes."

Cyrene smiled slightly towards her daughter before dipping her head respectfully to Gaia, "It's good to meet you, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Capua."

The chamber fell silent as the slaves finished drying the wet bodies. They applied a light sheen of oil; wicking off any excess with a strigil. Lucretia glanced over as Naevia approached carrying Xena's tattered linens, "Have those cleaned, and give her one of my older dresses to wear for the evening."

She glanced towards Gaia pointedly as the slave moved to do her bidding, the other woman smiled broadly at her decision.

xxx

Batiatus sighed in relief as they entered Capua, he was eager to get home to his villa after spending so much time in the cramped wagon. He shot Darfus a confused glare as the man waved to Glaber for their convoy to stop, the man ignored him and quickly exited their wagon.

"You there, what're you carrying?" The Roman commander asked as he approached a man who looked to have just arrived in Capua himself.

"Slaves... To be sold tomorrow, sir." The man responded in a tired voice, Darfus' hand rose to his chin. He glanced back towards Batiatus before turning back to the slave owner.

"Any gladiators?" Darphus asked causally, he could hear Batiatus exiting the wagon behind him.

"Yes, there are some men that are in good enough condition to fight." The man said, his voice perking up a bit as Darphus removed a rather large coin purse from his hip.

"Batiatus, as a gift for allowing me and my men into your home... I would like you to take your pick of the men before anyone can see them tomorrow." Darphus said, turning slightly to face the shorter man who was just reaching his side.

"That is very generous of you..." Batiatus said, his voice surprised.

The slave owner looked between the two men with a toothless grin before moving to unlock the back of his own much larger wagon, "Come this way sir, I'll get 'em up for ya."

Batiatus' grin widened as the slaves exited the wagon, there were at least three men standing out to him already.

After a few moments of silent inspection and deliberation the lanista finally turned to Darphus, "I'd like to take four of the men here, the two blondes, wild haired one and the escaped slave."

"How much?" Darphus asked, the slave owner looked over his men a moment before responding.

"Fifty dinar, please."

The Roman commander nodded and silently selected the coin before placing them in the waiting hands, he motioned for Glaber to ready the men for their departure. "We'll be coming back for them first thing tomorrow, once we've cleared out our wagon and gotten a good nights rest."

"Aye, thank you sir, I'll have them ready for your men."

Batiatus quickly offered his thanks before hurrying after Darphus, "Thank you, I wasn't expecting such a generous gift."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to consider it an investment to your ludus... Perhaps if one of them stands out amongst your men I will consider offering my patronage."

Quintus' eyes widened for a split second before he cleared his throat, "I see no issue in this, in fact I am flattered by the offer. We can discuss it further over some wine in my villa tomorrow." The lanista offered as the wagon jerked back into motion, Darphus nodded but remained silent.

xxx

Gaia raised her eyes from her food as Xena entered the chamber, the gladiatrix looked less than amused by the long dress she'd been given to wear. It was a soft blue in color, accented by white and black stripes. There was also a more sheer fabric showing through at her chest, that wrapped around to come out over her shoulders. It was a light blue almost white in color which stood out well against her bronzed flesh.

Gabrielle followed Gaia's gaze, her breath catching for a moment as she took in the beauty of the other woman. The dark hair had been combed and tied back, it was slung casually over the woman's right shoulder.

"Good, that dress suits you well... Never did match well with my eyes." Lucretia commented, popping a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Thank you." Xena said, awkwardly taking her seat next to Gabrielle. Her face contorted as she leaned forward to remove the lid from her dish, she shook her head as Naevia moved to assist her. "I got it, thanks." She grumbled, as she attempted to sit properly in the foreign outfit.

It had been years since the warrior had worn a proper dress, her war dress was nothing like the soft delicate fabric of the gown she was wearing now. This garment clung tightly to her body but hindered her movements, certainly wasn't something she'd want to fight in. She laughed inwardly at the thought before digging into her diner.

"You should dress like that more often," Gaia said, her grin stretching. "I doubt the men would want to raise a sword against you, in fact... They'd probably either throw down their weapons or fall on their own swords for you."

Xena snorted, "Doubtful. Not even my good looks can out due my bad reputation..."

"You weren't all that bad... From what I heard you and your men took out a lot of the other, more dangerous warlords..." Gabrielle chirped in, her voice small.

Xena turned her eyes towards the blonde before responding, "Yes, well... Once all the other villains are gone... There's no one else to look bad, is there? And how'd you hear that? I'd expect all of the stories to reach Roman ears would be distorted in Rome's favor, not mine."

Gabrielle remained silent, a blush tinting her cheeks as she felt the blue eyes linger on her for a moment or two more.

"She likes to go into town and listen to the bards that pass through, couldn't keep her from it if I tried." Lucretia said with a chuckle, "She's stubborn."

"Got that from her mother." Gaia added with a smirk, Lucretia swatted at her playfully.

"I'll take comfort in the fact that she isn't related to you."

"You never know, she could be with all of the-"

"Gaia!" Lucretia gasped, her extended fingers slapping the other woman's shoulder.

Xena looked between the two of them with amusement before turning her attention back down to her food, her nose crinkling slightly at the sight of a large serving of vegetables.

xxx

Xena rose from the small couch with a stretch, seeing Gaia head off away from the group to relieve herself had made the gladiatrix realize that she had to go as well. She quietly excused herself, giving Lucretia and Gabrielle a few moments of peace together.

As she approached the small room that she knew the other woman was occupying, the curtain that acted as a door moved aside. Gaia's eyes widened slightly, she hadn't realized someone had been coming down the hall. "Oh, I didn't even hear you!" She said, her hand moving to her chest as if to calm her quickened heart beat.

"Sorry, habit." Xena offered with a smile, Gaia returned it after a moment.

"While I have you here..." The older woman said, glancing cautiously down both ends of the hallway before continuing. "Lucretia told me... About what happened to your brother, I'm sorry." She said gently, her arm raising so that her fingers grazed the toned arm of the taller woman.

Xena's jaw tightened and her eyes fell, she could feel her chest beginning to feel heavy as her breathing became more labored. She'd been trying to keep from thinking of her brother's fate after the conversation with Oenomaus earlier that day.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to say that I think it was wrong. Batiatus and I haven't ever really seen eye to eye on things... And I think his decision was extremely flawed." She began walking back towards the main room, her eyes glancing wistfully towards the slumped form before she disappeared around the corner.

xxx

Gabrielle watched her mother and Gaia as they giggled over their chalices of wine. She glanced towards Naevia who shook her head with a small frown. Gabrielle's lips pulled down to mirror the slave's expression, she rose from her seat and moved towards the hallway leading back to her room and the small restroom.

She nodded to the guards as she passed them, her eyes scanning any nooks and crannies she passed in case the woman was hiding, planning on scaring her. Lila and Naevia often did things like that to scare and pick on her, she found that treating the other girls as equals at times left her at a disadvantage.

The blonde paused in her slow pace for a moment, a soft sound meeting her ears. She moved forward again after a moment, each step soft and quick as she moved towards the sound.

Her eyes widened as she rounded the corner leading out to a smaller balcony than the one overlooking the training grounds, Xena was sitting close to the railing. The gladiatrix's head was tilted back, her pale eyes locked on the moon. Gabrielle could clearly see the glistening tracks of tears making their way down the warrior's face.

"I didn't know you could sing..." Gabrielle whispered, sitting down next to the other woman.

Xena remained silent for a moment, the blonde was about to repeat herself when the darker haired woman finally spoke up.

"I only sing when I'm upset."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do I sing? Or why do I do it while I'm upset?" Xena asked, her voice soft.

"Both... I guess, you have a beautiful voice, it should be able to express more than sorrow." Gabrielle responded, grateful for the darkness as her cheeks colored a bit.

Xena laughed darkly at the compliment before responding, "It's nostalgic, it reminds me of home. Which in turn... Makes me feel a little less upset."

"You were singing the night of the pyre too, weren't you?" Gabrielle whispered, it wasn't as much of a question as it sounded.

Xena nodded, her eyes looking out to the road leading up to the villa. They narrowed as she realized the road was not only occupied but by more than one wagon. "Was your father to be home today?"

Gabrielle furrowed her brow and sat up a little in an attempt to see down to the road below, "I was thinking he'd be gone longer, so was mother... But who are all those riders?" She asked, a bit startled when Xena jumped to her feet next to her.

"Roman soldiers, Gabrielle, c'mon. We've got to tell Lucretia." Xena urged, the warrior wiped both cheeks dry before turning and heading back into the villa. Gabrielle lingered a moment, her hand tracing the warm stone her friend had just been seated on.

xxx

Lucretia and Gaia looked towards the younger girls as they reappeared into the main chamber, their smiles quickly fell as they noticed the serious expressions on the younger women.

"Gabrielle, what's wrong dear?" Lucretia asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Mother, Xena and I were sitting out by the balcony towards the front of the villa... We were talking when we realized their was what appeared to be a convoy on the road..."

"A convoy?" Gaia asked, her voice incredulous.

Xena nodded, "Yes, a small Roman convoy by what I could see. Which isn't surprising... But why would Caesar send troops to your villa?" The gladiatrix asked, her cold eyes shifting pointedly to Lucretia.

The two women remained silent for a moment, their eyes locked. Lucretia put down her chalice and turned towards Naevia, "Find suitable clothing to give her and then get her back down to the barracks. Quintus mustn't know she was up here, if he is with them."

The woman then turned towards the gladiatrix, her expression and tone serious. "If they are here for you... It is in your best interest to go quietly, regardless of whether or not it is fair... They may know about your mother, I don't know what Quintus might have told them." She said, her voice a little sad.

Xena looked down, she could feel her frustration mounting but for once she found no reason to take it out on the older woman. "Yes, you're right. Thank you."

"You can change down there, Naevia can bring the clothing back up once you're finished."

xxx

Xena followed beside Naevia, the shorter woman seemed very nervous as they descended the steps leading from the villa down into the barracks. Joxer lifted up his helmet as the two approached, "You coming down for the night?" He asked, in as gruff a voice as he could manage. The warrior nodded, her eyes moving towards Naevia.

"She's to accompany me, to collect my clothing once I've changed."

The man looked between the two of them, lingering a little longer on Naevia as if trying to figure out her expression before finally unlocking the door. The two women moved past him, several of the gladiators whistled in appreciation as they passed. Barca moved to lean against the frame of his cell, Pietros not far behind him. The two watched as the woman made their way towards Xena's cell, it was then that Naevia's fears were realized. The two women froze temporarily as they heard voices at the other end of the long hall, and the marching of several pairs of feet. Xena debated hiding behind the slave, as if a friend of Lucretia's being led out of the estate but decided that it may look as if she were trying to escape. Biting her lip she moved in front of the smaller woman, shooting her a comforting glance as she did.

Barca stiffened, as he realized who was walking along with his Dominus. He glanced towards Xena, his eyes shifting into his own cell as an offer but the warrior shook her head.

Darphus glanced up towards the two women in the hallway, his eyes moving between the two of them. But one look into Xena's cold eyes and he found his smile fading, "Guards!" He cried, the men following behind him immediately moving into action and drawing their swords.

"Surround her, now!" Several of the guards that were already stationed in the barracks responded as well, Joxer among them.

Darphus looked to the stunned Batiatus, his eyes wild. "What is going on here, why is she not in a cage like the others? And dressed like a proper Roman woman?" He cried, Batiatus shook his head.

"I don't know, it is not something I would allow..."

"I should hope not, if Caesar heard of this he'd have her head but only after ours had left our shoulders!" He cried angrily, he then turned his rage on Xena who remained still. Her eyes boring into his as he approached, he grabbed her roughly by the chin.

"What are you doing Xena? I know you aren't playing dress up." He spat, his grip tightening as she laughed in his face.

"Actually, that was exactly what I was doing."

Darphus was about to respond when Naevia moved forward shyly, "She isn't lying... She was requested by Domina and her guest, they were preparing her for future celebrations so that she might please any guests that honor the house..."

Darphus looked towards the slave, his hand itching to strike her but decided against it. He turned back towards Xena, his face and neck reddening out of anger. "You may have these people fooled Xena but not me... I know you for what you really are, a serpent... A beast of destruction."

She grinned at him, her eyes showing only contempt as he leaned closer.

"The death of that whelp of a brother of yours... It's made you soft but deep down you're still that beast Xena, I always told you he was holding you back and now I will prove it to you."

Xena had to use all of her willpower to not lash out at the man before her, he was the sole reason she and Lyceus had wound up being captured by Caesar in the first place. After her first encounter with Caesar, she'd managed to escape. Both with her life and her army but when she continued to spare women and children, Darphus decided it was in his best interest to sell her out.

Glancing over his shoulder towards Batiatus, Darphus allowed a wide smile to cross his scarred face. "I want her sent to the pits, we need to bring her to her full potential."

The lanista's eyes widened, "The pits? But they're... She could fall ill from injury! Even if she's not slain in battle, the conditions down there make Tartarus look like the Elysian Fields..."

Darphus's smile broadened, "What better a place to train a killer?"

* * *

><p>A little shorter than usual but we're going to be getting back into the action over the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this update, thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Illythia glanced over towards Darphus as she changed into her sleeping shift, she could still hear harsh whispers coming from the main chamber. "What was all that about, down in the barracks? Glaber insisted that I wait outside... I was getting quite impatient." The woman asked, bringing out her long blonde hair from beneath her shift.

"It would seem the lady of the house was playing dress up with the gladiatrix while her husband was away, I wasn't sure if she was planning on attacking us or not so I acted rather than stand around waiting to find out."

"What did you do with her?"

"The punishment hasn't been dealt yet... She is to be sent to the pits, she's grown soft..." He said, his voice lowering as he came up behind his wife. Illythia's smile wavered slightly at his touch but she made sure to not let him see it.

"Would Caesar appreciate her being so... Unprotected?"

"She will not escape, she has no reason to. Her mother is here from what Quintus has told me... She would not leave the woman behind, and to disappear and then come back for her... Well, that would just be suicide." He said, nuzzling into her neck slightly.

"Be careful down there, it is not a place for men with statures such as yours..."

"We'll be well protected, I promise. Glaber and one of Batiatus' men will accompany us and the gladiatrix will be fighting under an alias to try and save us some trouble. Now enough of this talk. Let us get to bed..."

xxx

Xena leaned against the cool stone wall of her cell, she was far back away from the door. Knowing full well that Darphus would do everything within his power to make sure she didn't set foot on the sands with the others until he'd finished with his own plot. Despite her knowledge of what the rest of the day held for her she had slept well, her mind not worried or excited about her upcoming matches in the pits.

She could hear the second in command arguing with Oenomaus, the Doctore's voice was less than amused. "She needs to train, or she will fall. Regardless of where she is to fight her skills need to stay honed! I cannot keep you from fighting her in the pits but at least allow me to better her odds!"

There was silence for a moment before the Roman responded, "No, I'm sorry. Darphus has given strict orders that she is not to leave that cell until the wagon is here to take her to the pits."

The gladiatrix shook her head, she had several hours at least until she'd be leaving. And with any luck she'd be given at least a little food through the bars.

xxx

Ashur grinned as he took a seat next to the new trainees that his master had purchased, the men seemed to be sticking in a group unsure of how the more seasoned warriors would react to them.

"It's good that you got your gruel quickly..." He glanced around him before looking back to the table, "The Gladiators that have been here for several season like to pick on the lower ranking fighters... Their favorite torture being urinating in the gruel."

The blonde across from him curled his lip up in disgust as he lifted the spoon from the bowl, the thick gruel making a squelching sound as the wooden utensil pulled free of it.

"So then, what're your names?" Ashur asked, trying to keep his voice interested.

The blonde across from him spoke up first, "Names Varro, they didn't tell me when I signed up the food would be so shitty."

The blonde next to him let out a low chuckle, "Not everyone's foolish to sign up on their own!" He said prodding the other man in the ribs, "I'm Iolaus."

Ashur looked to the short stocky man beside them, the man blinked a second before responding. "Names Kerza." He spoke around a mouthful of gruel, the man on the end seemed to be completely ignoring the conversation all together.

Ashur looked to him for a second more before turning back to Iolaus and Varro, "What's with him?"

"Dunno, he hasn't said much to us either." Varro said with a shrug, breaking his small piece of bread in two as he tried to break up the taste of the bland food in his bowl.

Conversation grew silent over the next few minutes, the men scrapping their bowls clean. And just as they were finishing the thick metal doors leading into the barracks opened loudly, Doctore was following closely on Batiatus' heels.

"Oenomaus, I assure you once Xena has done her time in the pits I will give her the gladiator exam."

"What about her training? Is she really only to fight in the evening and forgo her daily training? There is no honor in this, Dominus."

Quintus slumped slightly before turning back to his Doctore, "I know and I'm sorry. You're doing your best to train her and it seems like everything is getting in the way, I don't like the idea of her in the pits either but what can I do?"

The novicius and Ashur looked on as Xena was brought out from the shadows of the villa, her head down as the midday sun beat down over the wagon.

Quintus glanced over towards where his new men were seated, his eyes focused on Ashur. "Go and grab your cloak, you will be accompanying us. And make it quick, we're leaving shortly." The man nodded at his master before standing and limping hurriedly into the barracks.

xxx

Gabrielle smiled at her mother as she came into the main room but the older woman did not return the expression. She noticed that Gaia was also in a somber mood. Although she'd heard her parent's arguing a bit the night before she couldn't imagine what would still have left such a lingering affect by this time the following day. Moving over to the other two women, Gabrielle sat opposite of them. The worry evident in her expression, "Mother, what's happened?"

Lucretia looked towards Gaia for a moment before turning her attention back to her daughter, "Your father and Darphus encountered Naevia and Xena as the two of them were moving through the barracks last night... She was found out."

Gabrielle's eyes widened but her mother continued before she could get a word in, "Darphus thinks that Xena has grown soft, as both a form of punishment and a form of training he is... Having her sent to the pits."

Gabrielle covered her mouth with shaking hands, gladiators often did not last long in the arena. Those who won special fights or lasted a certain amount of years to pay back the debt owed to their Dominus for purchasing them were granted freedom. This tradition was not used in the pits for it was unnecessary. Few gladiators made it past even two or three matches, the harsh conditions and random draw of weapons often even making skilled fighters lose to less skilled combatants.

Gabrielle turned towards the balcony, she could hear the gladiators had stopped their training for their midday meal. Rushing over to the railing and looking down below. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized her father was already down below, loading the wagon with the prisoner.

"Xena..." She whispered, her eyes stinging as she watched the dark haired warrior disappear into the shadows of the wagon.

xxx

Many hours had passed since she'd left the home of Batiatus, as soon as the wagon had pulled roughly to a stop the two guards escorting Darphus and Quintus had shoved a rough barrier over her head.

She was dragged down into the underground streets that led to the pits, even through the thick canvas she could smell the scent of decay and death. The smell wasn't foreign to her, in fact she knew it quite well. She could hear talking ahead of her, the two men leading her along slowing to a stop. Darphus and Quintus brushed passed them, a few words were exchanged and then Xena found herself being led to a small cell.

The canvas sack was quickly removed, "We're here. Now, it is frowned upon to fight a esteemed fighter such as yourself down in the pits. You have the crowds favor and Caesar also shows interest in you..."

Xena arched a brow at her Dominus, her natural attitude beginning to perk up with her adrenaline. "So?"

"You will be fighting under an alias, Xena. Figure one out before you're up, you'll need a name and we're going to play with your appearance."

The gladiatrix narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing in response, within minutes the two guards that had escorted her entered the cell and brushed back their hoods. Barca knelt down and handed her two strips of leather, and Ashur remained standing his arms crossed.

"Here, these are for your hair, I would suggest tying it back as tightly as possible. You will not be given a helmet or any armor, only a weapon."

Xena nodded, accepting the strips with a small thanks before she began tying back her long hair. She eyed Ashur suspiciously, her blue eyes narrowing.

"And why are you here?" She asked, her voice cold.

"To assist with your outfit." He said, his lips pulling into a mockingly charming smile.

Barca shook his head as he moved back out into the hallway to stand by his two masters for the evening, he held back a smile as he heard a yelp from Ashur.

xxx

Xena's eyes were everywhere as she was lead out towards the fighting pit, she could hear the jeering of the significantly smaller crowd as the remains of the last slain gladiator were tugged over the wooden barrier before being hung as decoration.

There was a man standing tall along the far corner of the ring, his dark skin highlighted by the many lit torches in the high ceiling chamber. Gold ornaments and armor glinted off of his body as he announced her opponent, she could feel all of her muscles tightening and releasing with anticipation. Not even the smell of blood and urine could mess with the high she was feeling, if anything the assault on her senses was only heightening her mood.

"Our three round in a row winner, Manus returns to the ring! What weapon will aid him in his endeavor to send his next victim to Tartarus?" The man belted out loudly, Xena looked towards Barca just before they reached the spot where she'd be unchained to fight.

_"Who is that?"_ She asked quickly, the man looked to where she was looking.

"They call him Anubis." The Beast of Carthage responded before unchaining her shackles and pushing her forward towards the announcer.

"And a newcomer to the ring! Are you all sure you have your bets in properly? Manus is going to eat this she-beast alive!" Anubis cried out, the cheering intensified at the idea.

An amused smirk had crossed Xena's features, she looked up at the man, her head cocked to the side. He looked down at her, a bit taken back by her cool demeanor. "Your name?"

"Meg." Xena responded simply, her voice rising from it's much deeper tone to fit the new persona.

Anubis chuckled slightly at the woman below him, he didn't really know what to think of her. She was either extremely confident or extremely crazy, he nodded towards a woman in the crowd across the room.

She moved forward as if pulled towards him, her body ornaments jingling with each step. Xena watched her as she moved, a bit surprised to find that the woman was lacking both of her hands. They seem to have either been lost from disease or possibly punishment for theft. But held tightly in the ends of both forearms was a rather deep looking bowl, the woman dipped her head as she stopped before the announcer.

He looked down to the fighters, nodding towards Manus first. The tall man across from Xena raised his eyes to meet hers finally, his dark orbs seemed to dance in the torch light. She was a bit put off by his expression, it was as if he could see into her. As if he knew her.

She watched as her opponent reached into the deep bowl and pulled out what appeared to be a human bone, or part of one at least. He offered it to Anubis wordlessly.

"Manus has drawn Malleus!" Anubis cried out, a rather large man in bits of leather and chain made his way over to them. He handed Manus the two mallets before returning to where he had been standing.

Anubis nodded towards Xena and the gladiatrix reached into the bowl, her eyes locking with his as she handed him the bone she'd drawn.

"Meg has drawn Vinculum!"

Xena's mind raced as she considered the pros and cons of her weapon, the pros definitely increased once the length of heavy chain reached her wrapped hands. The outfit that Ashur had so graciously assisted her with was a rather rustic looking assortment of leather, furs and poor stitching. She looked like a mad woman who'd just come from the woods claiming to be an Amazon.

To make matters worse, the gladiator had taken the mud from beneath their feet and left four stripes with his fingers across her ribs and two underneath of each eye.

She could tell that the crowd did not favor her, she and Manus had now entered the ring and were circling one another. The three wins the man had landed himself in this arena were certainly giving him a lot of power.

Xena smirked at the thought, she would take that power.

"BEGIN!" Anubis cried, the sound barely heard over the cries of the crowd.

Xena lurched forward immediately in an attempt to throw her opponent off balance but the man merely stepped out of the way. As he moved he brought the blunt end of the back of his right mallet down heavily on the gladiatrix' leather clad back. The gladiatrix let out a low hiss as the pain blossomed across her muscle, the whirled on him fueled by rage.

Maniacal laughter erupting forth from her lips as she wrapped her thick chain around the Malleus in his left hand, the man tightened his grip in vain. The weapon was quickly pulled from his grasp and tossed across the room, a man standing in the crowd let out a howl as the heavy mallet collided with his shin.

"Here piggy, piggy, piggy... Whatcha gonna do without your other mallet, eh?" Xena asked, not needing much to shift into her alternate persona. She circled her opponent, annoyance beginning to build as the man remained stoic. After a minute or two a shout rang out from the crowd and the mallet was tossed back into the ring, Xena narrowed her eyes at the man who'd thrown it.

Once Manus had the mallet back in his hand, a wide smile pulled at his lips. He came at her suddenly, throwing her off guard with the sudden show of speed and skill. Xena through the chain around haphazardly in an attempt to either strike her opponent or keep his weapons from making their mark. She let out a soft cry as the spike in the Malleus skimmed her neck, her eyes narrowed as she felt the telltale sign of warm blood flowing from the wound.

Swinging the weighted end of the chain, Xena began to stalk the man across from her once more. Her expression dark as she let out a screeching cry, the heavy end collided solidly with the one Malleus. She tugged it but this time Manus had made sure to have a proper grip on his weapon, he lurched forward swinging the free Malleus in a downward arc.

Xena's eyes widened as she saw the blow coming, she loosened her grip on the chain and fell backwards in an attempt to dodge at least most of the blow. Seeing the woman's attempt Manus adjusted his attack, stepping forward and aiming more towards the ground.

Xena grit her teeth, clutching the middle of the chain and pulling it taunt just as the Malleus came down towards her face. The metal sparked slightly as the spike of the Malleus met the Vinculum, the man above her moved to bring the second weapon down but she was too quick for him.

With another screeching cry she sent the Malleus flying with a well aimed kick, Manus grunted as he watched his weapon fly towards the end of the ring, several feet away.

Weighing his options quickly the man decided it was time for a shift in tactic, he released his second Malleus and reached passed the chain before Xena could respond. The gladiatrix gasped in her last breath of air as she felt the man's large hands wrap tightly around her throat, her hands releasing her weapon to cover his.

She felt herself struggling against his tight grip but the chamber and crowd around them was slowly slipping from view. The man above her merely smirked as he watched her respond to the strange power he possessed. Xena tried to cry out as she felt the grip on her throat tighten, her right eye opened slowly and she was shocked by who she saw above her.

The hands gripped tightly around her neck were no longer those of Manus, her opponent. They belonged to her, or the mirror image of herself. She stared in disbelief at the dark eyes that would otherwise mirror her own, the woman's grin widened at her confusion.

The grip on her neck loosened tightly, the gladiatrix gulped in as much air as she could. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice low.

"Oh, you don't know?" The voice purred in response, "I'm you but better."

The grip returned to the warrior's neck without warning, her eyes slammed shut in response. She could see glittering lights erupting behind her eye lids, "You're nothing, not anymore." The voice said again, her voice followed by chuckling.

Xena could feel her eyes beginning to sting, she could feel and hear her past filling her. She was dying. The images continued to fly across the back of her eyelids, her stream of thought growing closer and closer to her current situation.

Then suddenly things slowed, she was back in the larger arena. The sun was bright, her view was partially obstructed by her helmet. She could hear the crowd roar around her and felt her body moving forward without command. Her twin swords coming over her head in two downward arcs towards her opponent. The warrior felt her body stiffen in response to the images, _'No, no! Lyceus!'_ She thought, tears finally spilling from her tightly closed eyes.

Manus watched in shock as the gladiatrix's body suddenly came back to life, her legs shooting out towards his abdomen. Both feet connected solidly with his stomach, knocking the wind from him and sending him flying back. Xena's eyes flew open as the man's grip was broken, her lungs burning as she attempted to breath in as deeply as possible. She could see the fear in Manus' eyes as he turned to crawl towards his weapon, made closer by the shift in position. Grabbing her Vinculum the warrior started after him, her face mirroring that of the Xena who had just been strangling her a moment ago. She rotated the weighted end three rotations before throwing it with deadly accuracy.

Manus gasped as the end of the chain wound tightly around his neck, cutting off his air flow. The gladiatrix then closed the distance between them, the crowd who had gone quiet out of shock was finally able to grasp the shift in the fight. They began to slowly chant, 'kill.' Xena raised her pale eyes to look over the eager faces, a grin pulling across her features as she stopped two steps away from the man. She stuck out her thumb, turning it down in a sharp arc before stepping forward with her left leg. Her right leg came up quickly before moving forward to meet Manus' wide back, the man's body moved forward but his neck and head moved back as Xena jerked the chain. A sickening crack was the only sound made by Manus' limp form. The crowd became deafening as Xena raised her hands, the chain and the body falling to the ground.

She moved over to the prone form, knowing full well that while she'd severed the man's spine, she hadn't killed him.  
>She knelt next to him, his eyes moving frantically to meet her own. It was at this point she realized why he hadn't spoken, his tongue had been cut out. He lay still, desperate and throaty sounds escaping him. Shaking her head the Gladiatrix grabbed the Malleus that lay just out of reach of the man's fingertips.<p>

"I don't know what you did to me... But I didn't like it." She leaned in a little closer, her smile never wavering. "I'm pretty sure you gathered that much though, so I won't draw this out any longer!" With a loud cry Xena brought the spiked end of the Malleus into the forehead.

"Meg is the victor! The new combatant wins a shocking victory, ending Manus' three win streak!"

Xena turned towards her master, her features returning to a more serious expression as she approached. Barca quickly re-shackled her before leading her back towards the cell, she was to wait there until it was decided whether or not she would fight again.

After some time and consideration Batiatus and Darphus concluded that it would be better to fight on another night. They'd already more than doubled the money they brought just from the first fight. They had lingered by the ring in order to get a glimpse of some of the competition they would encounter in the next match, one man stood out amongst the many fights that followed Xena's. He was tall and very muscular. A bloodied face of his last victim was worn and replaced after each match, he was currently the longest lasting combatant in the pits. With a win total of seven consecutive fights.

They turned away from the ring and started back towards the cell, Ashur and Glabur following closely behind them. "Well, tonight went better than expected."

Batiatus nodded in agreement, despite his initial dislike of the arrangement he had to agree that Xena seemed to be acting much more like her old self. "How did you know this would be the trick to bring her back?" He asked, the man beside him laughed.

"I used to be her soldier, I served her for several years actually. Despite my best efforts to distance myself from her then and now, I grew to know her quite well. Besides, I also knew of the man she fought, Manus. He had quite the reputation. She probably wouldn't remember him, he wasn't really on her radar. The man was a Priest of a cult at one time, would capture and sacrifice young girls to the God Morpheus. It's rumored he possessed the ability to make his victims have very realistic hallucinations, often of what they feared most. Using those fears against them, he used to use his powers through both speech and touch..."

"Is that what happened when he was choking her?" The lanista asked, his eyes moving ahead towards the cell that Barca was leaning against, Darphus nodded.

"I think so, we owe the man a debt, I say we drink in his honor tonight. Come, bring her out. We're heading back to the villa."

Barca nodded, he opened the heavy door and nodded towards Xena who rose slowly.

"Good job tonight, the crowd seemed pleased." Batiatus started, "I would like to reward your efforts with some mead tonight, if you continue to win the crowd and fill our pockets with coin...Your rewards shall increase with each win."

The gladiatrix grinned widely at this, she gave the short man a nod before the canvas sack was once again pulled over her head and she was lead out of the pits.

xxx

Gabrielle's eyes opened slowly, she straightened up and narrowed her eyes as she attempted to see down to the dark road below. She could hear the creak of an approaching wagon and the sound of horses. Excitement began to build in her chest as she rose and ran towards the steps that lead down into the barracks.

Her father was home, Xena was back. She felt a little unease mix in with her excitement as she thought about where the other woman had been. What if she were injured, or worse... What if she hadn't returned at all? Trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind the woman pressed herself against the bars of the door leading into the barracks.

"I need to get through!" She said, her voice urgent. The two guards looked at her for a moment before the man on the left spoke. "No one is to enter the barracks without Darphus or Batiatus' permission."

"I am Gabrielle Batiatus, my father will be inside in a moment. Please let me through!"

The two guards exchanged looks before the man on the right nodded, with a sigh the man who'd spoken to Gabrielle unlocked the door.

"Come with us and do not leave our side." He said, his voice serious. The blonde nodded and thanked the two of them as they led her down towards the entrance door.

Within a few moments Quintus and Darphus entered from outside, the Roman commander raised a brow when he noticed the blonde.

"Gabrielle, what're you doing down here?" Quintus asked, his eyes nervously shifting over towards Darphus.

"I came to see how the fights went... Is she okay?"

"She is fine, although I don't see why it's of any concern to you. A sweet girl such as yourself shouldn't worry herself with the fate of a beast." Darphus said with a smile as he took the girl's chin in his hand gently. Gabrielle frowned slightly at the man's expression but said nothing in return.

Her eyes moved over towards the door as it opened again, this time revealing Ashur, Barca and Xena. The woman was dirty, her strange clothing marred with small splotches of blood and covered with half dried mud. Pulling her face away from Darphus Gabrielle turned to face Xena, her face filled with worry.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked in a small voice, pale eyes moved over to meet her own but the warrior did not answer. She instead moved passed the smaller woman without a word and headed towards her cell.

* * *

><p>Xena's first match was against the same Manus that was in the Dreamworker episode of XWP, I doubt Alti will really make her way into this story. I plan on using her in others so I figured I might give her a break in this one. I wanted a character that could kind of bring out Xena's dark side, in the actual episode Xena has to fight that darker side of herself... What if her good side had lost that battle? I also thought it might be fun to show some of the other "smaller" villains from the Xena show. More to come and I expect this story will be fairly long, definitely passed 15 chapters.<p>

Oh, and I wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I may not respond to all of them but I do read them and they're all appreciated. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying the story. I'm hoping to have some more time soon to work on it, for now I can only at bits and pieces every so often... I pretty much just use writing to cheer myself up anymore. But I don't have a lot of time between commission artwork and my day job.


End file.
